Convincing Him to Love
by TheLizardWriter
Summary: Freed has always loved Laxus, so waking up in is bed was like a dream. Freed thinks it's his chance to finally be with Laxus, but Laxus blames it all on being drunk. Freed still thinks that eventually Laxus will love him as well. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters...

Freed's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately clenched them shut when I processed how much my head hurt. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was in too much pain and I felt noxious.

"Nghh," I had started to get up when a noise beside me caused my eyes to shoot open.

"Ah," I winced at the light coming in through the window. Wait, what? Window? I don't have a window in my room. I looked around, noticing I was nowhere in my house. I recognized the room, but I couldn't pin-point it in my cloudy memory. I realized that whoever made the noise most likely owned the house I was in. Why I didn't realize it sooner, I don't know. It was most likely because of the terrible hangover I had. I turned slowly, closing my eyes from the light as I did so, only opening them when I was turned around, luckily away from the window.

The sight I saw was one that I had never imagined I would see. "LAXUS!" I yelled, in utter shock. I stood up to get out of his bed, shocked at the sight of him naked. I looked down to realize I was naked as well. I stood up way too fast however, almost throwing up as soon as I did so.

"Nghh," he groaned as he sat up,"Fuck, what did I do last night?" He asked himself. He looked up to me and was in just as much shock as I was. "FREED!" He yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled, pulling the blanket around myself looking around for my clothes. I usually am very specific about speaking clearly and precisely, but this was one time I just couldn't think of what to say. It didn't help that I was blushing furiously at Laxus's body and underneath the blanket, I could feel myself getting excited.

"Man, must've been a crazy night," he replied, as if we weren't both naked in his room.

"What all happened, between us..." I mumbled again. Inside I was actually kind of... Happy. I had always loved Laxus. On the other hand, I was crushed that I would never remember my first time and that Laxus had to be so drunk that he wouldn't remember to love me back.

"Hell, I don't know. I must've gotten some kind of drunk if even I can't remember. Sorry," He said. I nodded as if to tell him it was fine.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" I asked, still awkwardly holding the blanket over myself. I turned to keep looking and suddenly felt more noxious than before, "and... Can I use your bathroom?" I asked , covering my mouth as I did so.

"Second door on the right," he replied pointing at the door. I basically ran down the hallway and threw up as soon as I got in the bathroom. I stayed there, continuing to be sick, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, you alright?" Laxus said, in a voice so kind that I felt I was someone he cared deeply about. "I found your clothes, but they are stained so I brought you some of mine," he continued, opening the door and placing clothes on the sink.

"Thanks," I replied.I stood up and put them on, pausing to regain my bearings a couple times. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling strange in clothes that weren't my own, although it was almost a dream to be wearing his clothes and I still felt sick.

I walked towards the living room figuring Laxus most likely went there. I knew my way around his house fairly well, seeing as the Thunder Legion went there fairly often. I turned around the corner and I saw Laxus standing there, as if he was waiting for me. "You don't look too good," Laxus said when he saw me walk in. "You really can't handle your alcohol can you," he laughed, even though he was obviously hung-over as well.

"I'll... Be fine," I replied, pausing in the middle to make sure I didn't throw up," What was on my clothes?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Laxus replied, rather awkwardly, "Here, take this and sit down, it'll help the hangover" he said, handing me a pill. "I'm gonna go make some coffee, you want any?" He asked.

I nodded and took the pill. I looked around and sat down on the couch closest to me, waiting for him to return. "Your clothes are in the wash by the way," Laxus said, walking over and sitting on the couch opposite me.

"Thanks." I said, zoning out for what Laxus next said, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. All I could remember was the guild getting excited over something, and Bickslow convincing me to 'Take the stick out of my ass and have a drink.' I can't believe that I actually woke up in Laxus's bed. "My body is sore..." I accidentally thought out loud. As soon as I thought that, I realized what it must mean. Well, I guess I figured out that I wasn't on top. To be expected though I guess. It's Laxus after all.

"What?" Laxus said, not hearing me correctly. I hate to repeat myself, which is one of the reasons I make a point to speak clearly every time, but I would make an excepton for Laxus. Or at least I normally would, what I said, however was rather embarrassing.

"Umm... Nothing," I replied, hoping Laxus would drop the subject.

"Nah, I heard you say something," he replied. I was really hoping he would drop it, but I guess there is no point in lying.

"I said my..." I mumbled, quieter than before. There's no point in lying, but I wish I had never said that. My face was red thinking of how I got so sore. I probably looked as red as Juvia when she is near Gray when he strips.

"Come on Freed, what did you say? It's unlike you to speak so unclear," he joked. I loved how he knew my habits, even if it was only because I was one of his teammates.

"I said my body was sore..." My face burning up as I spoke.

"Sore from...," Laxus made some weird gesture with his hands, but it got the point across. His face turned red as his thoughts ran through his mind.

"Yeah, I guess that solves one mystery," I said, about to start laughing until I saw Laxus. He looked confused and... Almost hurt and apologetic. I knew that man like the back of my hand, and I don't think I have ever seen that look on his face.

"Sorry Freed. I hope you aren't mad." He looked me directly in the eyes and said.

"Laxus, it's fine," I said. I realized immediately after that I was probably acting a little too calm to seem normal. I couldn't help it. I loved him so much, so even just sitting here and taking was nice for me.

"Also, please don't go around spreading rumors. I don't want the whole town thinking I'm gay," he laughed, but I was crushed. I figured that Laxus didn't like this, but I thought it would at least be something we laughed over.

"Okay, I will not spread rumors," I worded that sentence very carefully, like I normally would every sentence.

"Thanks Freed," Laxus got up when there was a beeping noise coming from the other room, "that's probably the coffee." He walked out of the room, coming back in about a minute with two cups of coffee. "Here, I made yours how you always get it when we go on quests. My coffee isn't any fancy stuff like the guild's though, so I hope you like it."

"Thank you." I drank some of my coffee,"It's good."

"No problem, your clothes should be done washing soon," he said in-between coffee sips.

"Wait, We have a request that we have to go on today, don't we?" I remembered yesterday we had taken a request off of the board.

"Shit. Ever and Bickslow are probably waiting for us. We were supposed to meet them at the train station at noon, thirty minutes ago, we gotta go," Laxus said, jumping up and running into the other room for my clothes.

* * *

A/N - This story kind of sucks, but it's pretty fun to write. A new chapter will probably be out in like a week. It will hopefully be longer too. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus hurriedly got ready to go meet Bickslow and Ever at the train station for our job. I worked on brushing my hair while I waited for my clothes to be done in the wash. My hair was in a mess from not pinning it up before I slept. It took almost another half hour to get it brushed and styled. Fortunately as soon as I finished my hair, the washer beeped signifying my clothes being done.

"I got it," Laxus called from the other room. He had been taking a shower and getting ready while I was waiting for my clothes. "Shit. Freed, we're gonna have to stop by your house on the way to the train station and your clothes are gonna have to be dry cleaned. The stains didn't come out. Oh and I found your sword on the floor of my room. It almost cut my foot."

"Thanks, I was wondering if it was here or at home. I'm glad you found it before the job. Speaking of the job, we should hurry or Ever and Bickslow are gonna be even more angry than they most likely already are," I replied. Shit, that's my favorite coat. Now I can't wear it for like a week. I'm going to be rather angry, mostly at my drunken self, if the stain doesn't come out. I've had that coat for as long as I can remember. I inspected the sword closely to make sure there was no damage or stains on it. Luckily, it was in perfect condition, as always.

"Okay, let's go then," Laxus replied, walking out the door and gesturing for me to follow. "Man if Bickslow saw you coming out of my house, wearing my clothes he would have all kinds of jokes to make," Laxus laughed.

We got to my house rather quickly because it was only a few streets away from Laxus's house. It was also equal distance from the train station, which made it all the easier to just stop by to get clothes on the way. "Ok, I'll iust change my clothes real quick, you can sit in here if you want." I pointed towards the living room. After he sat down, I ran into my room and grabbed some pants and a Spare jacket, that wasn't nearly as nice as my coat. It was black instead of red and it wasn't as long as my other one. I changed my pants and just put the jacket on over Laxus's shirt. I didn't quite want to wake up from my dream with Laxus just yet. I put my boots on again and holstered my sword, ready to go.

"Ok, let's try to get there before they leave without us." I yelled, as I started running towards the train station, with Laxus beside me. It only took us about 5 minutes to see Evergreen standing impatiently by the station and Bickslow playing with his babies, annoying her further. Evergreen noticed us and waited for us to walk up to her before speaking.

"Damn, I though you two would never show up. We were just going to leave without you soon," she angrily said.

"I thought you guys were still doing it at Laxus's house," Bickslow said crudely, still looking at his babies. Wait, how did he know about that? I felt my face slowly turn red as I processed what he just said. His babies repeating the last words he had said didn't help. He started laughing like a maniac when he saw my face.

"What do you mean, Bickslow," Laxus said, pretending he had no idea what was going on. Like I was supposed to be doing.

"Come on Laxus. I think everyone in the guild who wasn't drunk out of their minds knows what happened between you two," Bickslow said, his tongue lolling about as usual, "Isn't that right babies" he turned towards us, with his babies behind him.

"You two. Babies," Bickslow's dolls repeated his words.

With that it was Laxus's turn to turn red. "W-what do you mean?!" Laxus stuttered, further proving Bickslow's point.

"Well, Freed here," he patted my back, " had some drinks and told you he loved you." My turn to turn red again.

"Loved you. Loved you," the babies made it worse.

"Then, after you had drunken all of the liquor you could handle, you told Freed that if he loved you 'he should come back to your place so he could see just how much he loved you'," Evergreen continued, laughing as if it were some kind of joke.

"So did you guys do it?" Bickslow asked, although he already knew the correct answer, he wanted to hear Laxus say it.

"Our train's here," Laxus said, to change the subject, "We have to..." he paused to look down at the request, "'Take down some dark mages who are plaguing a town with their evil ways'," he quoted from the paper.

"And the ride is going to take a few hours. You can describe how you did Freed to me," Bickslow changed the subject right back, in his perverted voice. My face turned even more red, if that was possible.

"Freed! Freed!" His babies chanted around him. Dear god. This train ride was going to be a living hell. Bickslow pestering us. Evergreen laughing at us. And Laxus acting like he didn't even know me.

A/N - Short chapter, but I felt like I wanted to post it before I went to bed. I know I said it would be a week, but I wrote this and wanted to post it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leave me alone," Laxus said, for what must have been the thousandth time. I was sitting in the seat across from him, staring out the window as if Bickslow wasn't making all kinds of terrible jokes about what happened between me and Laxus. I was hoping that when Bickslow got bored with pestering Laxus, he would just forget about me. Bickslow isn't like that though. And I shouldn't have been stupid enough to even hope for him to forget about me.

"How about you then, Freed?" He turned to me, his babies echoing him, "You wanna tell me all the dirty things you and Laxus did?" I started to stand up, to face him, but I knew I couldn't let him get to me. It was obvious that he was just trying to make us mad. We were such good friends, that I should be used to his antics. Ever was getting a kick out of it too. Bickslow started saying extremely inappropriate things that he thought Laxus and I did, some of which I didn't even know what meant, so it's probably best to not include them. I am absolutely positive my face was as red as it could get though.

"Honestly, I was too drunk to remember," I answered truthfully, fed up with his extremely descriptive lies, "I'm not even sure anything did happen," it's technically the truth as well. Even if it is almost a lie. I don't have any memory of what happened.

"Well, even if you aren't sure something happened, I am. Telling him you love him and you never want to be without him, then kissing him in front of the entire guild counts as something. And you only had a few drinks too. I knew there was a reason you would never go drinking with me." Bickslow kept on teasing me, relentlessly.

"He was probably scared he would tell you that he loved you," oh great. Now Ever had decided to do more than laugh. It was so tempting to tease her about Elfman, but I didn't want to stoop to their level.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped," my words were spoken confidently, but my face was burning red with embarrassment.

"Aww, look, we embarrassed him. Maybe we should stop. He'd _appreciate_ it." Bickslow was cracking up over everything I said.

"I am not embarrassed," I even lie every one in a while "I would rather not talk about this though." My words meant nothing if my body wouldn't control itself, my face got redder as I thought of me and Laxus. I zoned out, thinking of waking up with Laxus, and all of the things we have done, just us. I guess thinking of seeing Laxus naked almost gave Bickslow all the more reason to tease me. Thank god for my loose pants. Usually my jacket is long enough to go down to my knees even when I'm sitting, but this one wasn't quite as long. I looked over at Laxus, who was angrily staring out the window, he glanced over ate Bickslow every once in a while, but looked angrier afterwards.

"Hey, Freed. Freeeeed? Are you there?" Bickslow waved his hands in my face.

"I think you sent him into shock," Evergreen was laughing harder than before.

Even though she was joking it made me mad that she thought I could be sent into shock from mere teasing. "I am not in shock! I was just thinking."

"About you and Laxus," Bickslow tacked onto the end of what I said. With that, I gave up and started staring out the window, like Laxus.

* * *

"Freed. Come on. Wake up," I blinked my eyes open at Laxus's shouting. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I got up groggily and walked off the train.

This job should be easy considering Bickslow, Evergreen, and I have taken down entire dark guilds by ourselves. After checking in with the person who requested help, We walked towards the forest which is said to be the hiding place of the dark mages to look for them. Instead of having to search for them, however, they found us when Laxus snapped and started yelling at Bickslow and Evergreen. They decided to attack us at the moment our group was the weakest. Or rather decided to attack me. There was a bright flash of light and a magic that I had never seen before engulfed me. It didn't seem to affect me at first, but after about ten seconds I felt a blinding pain in my stomach causing me to double over.

Ever turned The attacking mage was to stone, so the spell should have stopped. The pain, however grew, and so did the light from the spell surrounding me. The pain grew and grew until I could hardly see straight. And then, suddenly stopped, in a split second. The light around me disappeared suddenly and I fell to the ground. I had no clue what kind of magic could knock me out so fast. I could even stand my ground against Gildarts for a few minutes. I heard shouting around me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Laxus and Bickslow rushing up to me.

* * *

"Hey, I think he's finally coming to," a voice, I think it was Evergreen, shouted.

"Man, he freaked me out for a while, I was scared he wouldn't wake up," another voice, which definitely belonged to Bickslow replied.

"How are you feeling?" The most comforting voice of all asked. I opened my eyes when I heard Laxus's voice, but I felt the all too familiar sensation of nausea, which kind of ruined it.

"Sick," was all I could manage to say and still hold it in.

"Here's the trash can," another voice said. I glanced towards the side of the room that it came from and I saw Mirajane, Makarkov, and too many other members to name. After getting sick multiple times in the trash can she handed me, I managed to say, "how long was I out? What are all of you doing here, you can't all be here just because I was hurt during the job..." The second half was more to myself than to them.

"Well, we aren't just here because you got _hurt_. You've been out for a week Freed. We defeated the Dark Mages, but they wouldn't tell us what kind of magic they cast on you, just that it was lost magic. We couldn't get you to wake up, so you've been in the local hospital since. Everyone from the guild came here to see you." Laxus explained. Now that I looked more closely, I noticed that everyone looked tired and sad. I can't believe they are here for _me_.

"Did you guys find out what the spell did?" I asked, realizing that I could still be in danger. I threw up again before they could answer.

"Well, the doctor didn't want to run any tests that could endanger your condition any more when you were in your coma, so we don't exactly know yet," Evergreen said, sounding strangely worried.

"Well, now that I'm awake, we can do tests right. I would like to know what's wrong. And why I keep throwing up," I was worried that there might be something seriously wrong with me. Lost magic is lost for a reason.

We called the doctor in, and he took me a room to do tests. Blood pressure was fine. No temperature. No external bruises. No broken bones. Testing for diseases were all negative. I seemed to be in perfect health. The only thing left to do was to get a magic scan so they could see every inch of the inside of my bodY, and check for tumors or any internal problems.

We went into the x-ray room and the doctor prepared a spell that would allow him to see inside of me. There was a telepathy magic mage who would project the image onto a lacrima-vision. A soothing light engulfed me as the scan was commencing. However, as soon as it had began, I heard a gasp from both the doctor and the mage who was reading his mind. I heard a noise from the screen, signifying that it had received the image, but I was terrified to turn around, thinking my life may soon be at an end. The one thing I was not expecting were the words that were uttered next.

"Mr. Justine, you seem to be... Pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm what?" I am positive I did not hear the doctor correctly. It was physically impossible for me to be pregnant. No man has ever gotten pregnant. I've never even heard of magic that allows men to be pregnant.

"You're pregnant," I turned around to reassure myself that this was all a cruel joke, but sure enough in the image, I had a child growing inside of me. In a womb, which was most definitely not there for the first 20 years of my life.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, "Whose baby is it?" I had a million more questions running through my head. Oh god. What if it is my own baby and I both fathered it and mothered it. What am I going to do.

"Well, you should go to a hospital from a larger town. We aren't equipped to run the needed tests. You should go tell your friends, I'll tell them if you want. As for whose baby it was, I don't know. Have you had intercourse with anyone in the past few weeks, specifically a male?"

Laxus. What will he even say... I can't even imagine him being a father yet. Especially not with another man. Especially not with me. "Only once ever, but, yes, it was the day before we went on the mission. I'm not even sure if anything actually happened like that though, we were incredibly drunk," I probably didn't need to say all of that. I was getting flustered from everything that was going on.

"Was it a male?" The doctor asked, taking notes on his clipboard.

"Yes," I need to tell them. But if I tell Laxus he is the father and then he isn't... Or what if I tell him and he doesn't want any part of it... I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Okay, for now we will assume he is the father. You don't have to tell me who it is, but if you want it to be tested, you'll have to tell someone. You're from Magnolia, right? There is a good hospital in the next town over. If you want, I'll go tell your friends." He stood up, but I stopped him.

"No, I'll tell them. If you can give me the address of the hospital and send them a referral explaining the situation, that would be greatly appreciated." I pulled myself together and started walking towards the room. I felt my stomach, and Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to feel anything yet, I still had a human being growing inside of me. I never thought I would have kids, much less like this.

I got to the door of the room, braced myself, and opened the door. As soon as I stepped in the room, they swarmed me. "Freed, What did the spell do?" I heard a voice ask.

"Freed, how are you feeling?" Mirajane asked.

"What did the bastards do to you?" Bickslow asked, his tongue flopping when he spoke, as usual.

"Is there anything wrong with you?" Lisanna spoke. It was a never ending rain of questions coming from my guild mates.

"Hey guys, can I please have some privacy with the Thunder Legion. I just want to tell them first." I hope the other members aren't mad that I don't want to tell them right now. It's rather embarrassing though. Luckily, they agreed and filed out the door.

"Come get us when you want to. Take your time Freed." Mirajane said, hugging me and smiling. She looked worried underneath her smile though. I've gotten to know the people of Fairy Tail more since the Thunder Legion started hanging around the guild hall.

Once they were all gone, I got ready to tell the Thunder Legion my news. "Come on, Freed. What's wrong, you're scaring even me." Bickslow said.

"Even me! Even me!" His babies said, making it even harder for me to give him the news.

I thought of what to say, my face growing red with the embarrassment, and eventually decided to simply say, "The spell altered my interior body make-up, and somehow I'm pregnant," The room was silent when I finished.

"I didn't even know there was magic that did that. Are you okay?" Ever said. She was uncharacteristically kind with her words.

"I don't know... It's really a huge shock," I looked over at Laxus,to see what he had to say, but his face lost all color. Bickslow was just looking at me, opening his mouth and then shutting it, lost for words I guess.

"Who..." Laxus started to say something, but he didn't finish.

Before I could ask him what he said, Bickslow finally got some words out of his mouth, "How... How is that gonna work out. Did you like... Turn into a girl?" I don't think I have ever seen Bickslow so flustered before. I guess that would come as a shock. I don't know why it wasn't more of a shock to me.

"No, I mean I'm still a man. The doctor said that they didn't have enough technology here to research what would happen very well. There is a Mages' hospital in the town east of Magnolia that he said was good," I explained, but Bickslow still looked flustered.

I looked towards Laxus, who had started to speak again. "Who... Whose kid is it?" He asked. When I heard his question, I was almost too hesitant to answer.

"Well, considering the spell is completely unheard of, at least in these times, we aren't entirely sure," I answered, to the best of my knowledge. I didn't want to tell Laxus that he was the father only for it to be the caster's child, or my child. (both of which would be completely unsettling, well more unsettling than being pregnant in the first place)

"But there's a chance that... I could be the father, right?" He leaned back and covered his eyes with his hand as I spoke, so I couldn't tell how he was feeling as well as usual.

"The doctor said it was the most likely option," I admitted. I thought Laxus would be mad, but when I glanced over at him, I could've sworn I saw a smile cross his face.

A/N - I think this chapter was the most fun to write out of the first four. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I know it is kind of short chApter compared to the others, but I loved this line as the end of it lol


	5. Chapter 5

"Congratulations, Freed!" Mira squealed after a long silence. Telling the rest of the guild the news wasn't as bad as the first time, because I had the Thunder Legion to help me explain, but at the same time, it was worse because of the multitude of people that were there.

"Thank you, Mirajane," I said in reply to the white haired girl. Most of the other guild members, well the ones who were here, were speechless. Well, it's only natural to be at a loss for words with this kind of news.

"The doctor said that there was a good hospital for studying the development of unknown spells on Mages in the town east of Magnolia, so I'll probably be going there to figure out the details of the spell," I added on, to end the silence.

"I refuse to let one of my children go to just any Mage's hospital," Makarov replied, "Polyusica is better than any simple hospital." I remember last time I went to the old lady in the forest, she started yelling at me about how much she hated me and all other humans. That will be a joy for nine months, but I guess it can't be helped. I do want only the best doctor both for the kid's sake and my sake.

"I'll tell the doctor to not send the reference to the hospital," I begrudgingly said, walking towards the door.

Everything seems too unreal. It seems like I might still be asleep, having an insanely weird dream. I wish I knew how Laxus felt, but he is always so unwavering. I love him. I guess I never truly kept that feeling inside. I usually just said I admired him when people would ask, but it is so much more than that. I guess some people might think I'm crazy. Some people might think I obsess over that man. I love him, and it's as simple as that. To be having his kid just seems like too big of a dream to be true. Not that I ever dreamt of having his kid, but I've dreamt of being with him as a couple. And maybe I can do that now. Just maybe this child could open his eyes to me. Laxus might finally notice how much I love him and how much I want to be with him forever and reciprocate that love.

The train ride home was better than the one there. Much better. Bickslow didn't even tease me once. Everyone was actually happy that I was there. I remember when I never even went to the guild. I thought they were too weak for me to associate with. I'm glad I was able to make this many friends.

When we got back to Magnolia, I was ready to go straight to my house and sleep, but as soon as we got off the train, Laxus pulled me aside. My heart started beating faster, I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted the father ,or am I the mother, of his child to live with him.

"Freed," my heart beat even faster when he said my name, "I think it would be best to go see Polyushica right off the bat. I think Gramps is going now to explain the details to her and it would be best if we went for her to examine," _and to see if it really is my problem._ I heard the words spoken clear as day, but Laxus hadn't spoken them. My heart was crushed, but I don't see why. Why else would Laxus want to go with me.

"Okay, let's go," I collected my thoughts and spoke. I realized _who_ we were going to see, and my will to go see her faded with each step. Polyushica is ruthless when it comes to yelling at us, especially when she is just angry that we are human beings. I begrudgingly walked forward, believing that Laxus secretly was only talking to me right now because I might be carrying his child and that Polyushica was going to murder me. When did my thoughts become so irrational? I had to ask myself the question I had refused to ask for a while. Hopefully it's just the pregnancy and I'm not going crazy or anything.

We approached the door to the old woman's house and I knocked three times, slowly like I might be awakening a bear. When the door opened I was prepared for the worst, but it was the smiling face of Master Makarov who opened the door. My heart lifted. Until Polyushica yelled from inside.

"I'm letting you people use my house and I'm doing m best to research for you right off the bat and you repay me by standing at my door letting the flies in? GET IN OR GET OUT! THIS IS WHY I HATE HUMANS!" I'm hardly ever intimidated by people, much less by pink-haired women, but this woman never ceased to do just that with her yelling.

We explained the situation to her and she yelled at us for being humans when we were done. Soon after, she told us to scram because she didn't want to see our faces while she researched.

"Damn, that crazy woman needs to learn that she's human too," Laxus huffed as we walked away.

"She didn't even tell us when to come back," I replied, just as fed up with the pink-haired doctor.

"I say we just go to the mage's hospital in Magnolia tomorrow. We'd probably get better service there," Laxus mumbled the last part.

"Laxus, Master Makarov believes that Polyushica is the best bet for me, so I'm going to go back tomorrow even if she kills me." I knew that Laxus was only kidding, but I thought it best to play along.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Old geezer is probably too senile to realize that that crazy woman does more harm than good," Laxus joked.

" I _am_ dreading the visit tomorrow though," I wanted to ask Laxus if he was going with me. I wanted to ask him if he cared about me enough to suffer through visits to Polyushica's house, but I couldn't build up the nerve to actually ask him. I stumbled over my feet, lost in my conflicted thoughts.

"Are you scared of her?" He teased me, as always. It didn't bother me though, it was his way of showing friendship.

"No! I am not scared of her!" I retorted loudly, it's always fun to act like his teasing bothers me.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the scary woman," Laxus was teasing me, but my mind wasn't on it anymore. Laxus was actually going to come with me! I figured he wouldn't. I figured It would be too much of a pain to endure for me.

"You're actually coming... Just for me?" I mumbled, and my face turned red as I spoke. I thought back to what seemed like just yesterday to me, but in reality was almost two weeks ago, waking up in Laxus's bedroom. I thought back to when Laxus came back to the guild after being away for so long. It means so much to me that he will actually endure Polyushica for me.

"Of course I am. You are a part of the Thunder Legion, right? What kind of leader would I be if I let you go there by yourself," Laxus patted my back jokingly, and then in a more serious tone he said, "and, you know, that kid inside of you might be mine."

"Yeah..." I didn't know what to say to that. I guess it's still a little unsettling to Laxus that he might've gotten me pregnant. It's still a little unsettling to me.

"Well, this is my street. Night," Laxus turned waving his hand nonchalantly as he walked away from me.

"Goodnight Laxus. I'll see you tomorrow." I continued walking towards my house, exhausted from the long day.

* * *

A/N : Sorry I took so long with the update. School is out for now, and my boyfriend won't be here all summer, so I'll have a lot of free time now. I will try to update every Saturday!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up early, as usual, and went to the guild hall right away. I sat down at the bar, and started to wait for Laxus. The guild seemed the same as ever except for one thing; everyone who saw me had some sort of greeting for me. I guess that's what sleeping for a week does for a man. I was starting to enjoy the attention.

After I sat at the bar for around an hour, talking to my fellow members of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov came in and told me that Polyushica did indeed expect us back today. Apparently when she chased us out, he stayed and she told him to get us to go to her house again today at three.

It was almost two by the time Laxus finally came into the guild. I had been sitting with the other two members of the Thunder Legion while I waited. As soon as I saw him step into the guild, I stood up and started walking over to him, which earned me a snicker from my masked friend.

"Good Afternoon, Laxus," I spoke as I walked over to him.

"Hey," He rose his hand in greeting to me, as nonchalantly as ever, "When do we have to go see Polyushica?"

"We're supposed to be there in about an hour," I walked beside him towards the bar, but when I spoke, he stopped.

"Well, shit, I guess I shouldn't have slept so late. It might've helped if the woman could've told _us_ when to come back." He waved to Bickslow and Evergreen and then turned back to me, "Let's go."

We started walking to Polyushica's, although I didn't see why we left right away because it only took around thirty minutes to walk there. We walked in silence, and at an unusually slow pace, for about five minutes before Laxus spoke.

"Freed..." He started to say something but he stopped. We kept walking for about a minute, with Laxus constantly glancing at me before he spoke again. "Freed, what are we going to do?" He asked in an almost worried tone. "We are going to have a _kid_, Freed. A kid. I didn't plan on getting anyone pregnant for a long while. Especially not a guy." He let out a sigh when he finished. This was obviously weighing very heavily on him, much more than it was on me.

"I'm sorry, Laxus. It's my fault. If only I hadn't gotten hit by that spell, none of this would have happened. Or even if I hadn't had a few too many drinks that night..." My rambling trailed off slowly. It was all my fault the more I thought about it. I felt as if I were going to cry, but I attributed that to whatever crazy kinds of hormones were running through my body.

"Shut up Freed. It's equally my fault as it is yours." Laxus scowled at me, and then on a less serious note he said, "Wait just a second, you had 'a few too many drinks'? For you one drink is a few too many." I had a feeling he was only teasing me because he knew it would make me feel better, and I appreciated it.

"It took more than one drink!" I decided to participate in the little game Laxus had started with me.

"Two?" He laughed as he said it. These are some of my favorite times with Laxus. When we are just joking around and he is teasing me is when I have the most fun.

"I think I had four actually," I laughed as I spoke as well. Laxus, however had ceased laughing. I saw Polyushica's house in the distance, and when I looked up, his face was stoical like it usually was. I guess the looming appointment is kind of freaking me out as well, so I don't blame him.

When we got to the door I hesitated to knock, "You ready?" I asked Laxus.

"Of course I'm ready. I ain't scared of an old woman like you are, Freed," he knocked on the door loudly.

"It's about time you two got here!" Polyushica scolded us, even though we were early, "Get in here!" She turned and walked back inside, leaving us to follow. Laxus and I walked inside and just stood there, not wanting to sit in the wrong place and anger the woman.

"Well sit down already," she yelled from the other room. I guess here it's more of a damned if you do damned if oh don't situation. Laxus and I sat together on the small couch that was in the room. We were squished awkwardly together because of the size of the couch, but I enjoyed being forced to sit this close to Laxus. And also, there was nowhere else to sit in the room besides a chair I presume was Polyushica's, which if sat on, would probably get us yelled at.

"Ok, I have a few ancient spell-books that suggest spells that might impregnate a male. Other than these two spells I haven't been able to find anything on the topic of male impregnation, and both of these spells require a female and they impregnate the caster" she said to us.

"Could there be any books in the national archives?" I suggested, wanting to help.

"Do you think I was stupid enough to not be able to think that? I wasn't talking to you humans anyways!" She yelled.

"Do you have magic to see who the parents are?" Laxus, asked. I knew he wanted to see if this was his problem. That was probably the only reason he came today.

"Of course I do! I'll do that now so you two will let me focus!" Polyushica made a magical array and focused it on me. It changed from red to green, and she let it disappear. "It's Makarov's grandson," she pointed at Laxus, "somehow he got you pregnant."

She turned back to her work, but I didn't care anymore. Laxus was the father of my child. Laxus has to care now, and I know that's not a good way to think about it, but it's true.

I looked over at Laxus, who looked stunned. He probably doesn't want this kid. I should've guessed it would be this way. To Laxus, Polyushica's confirming Laxus as the father must be terrible. To Laxus I must've been a drunk mistake. He probably regrets even having sex with me, so this baby must be a constant reminder of that mistake.

"Freed?" I heard his voice beside me, but I didn't want to listen, "Hey, are you okay?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, shaking me, but I still didn't want to listen. "Polyushica, we're leaving. Come on, Freed." I guess I had no choice but to go with him now. I stood slowly and walked towards the door, still ignoring the man I loved.

"You two need to come back here in a week. I'm going to Crocus's magic library to find information. You see how much trouble you stupid humans are causing me?" She yelled after us. As soon as we were by the edge of the main road Laxus took my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, worried. I stared at him for a minute or two and then I tried to turn and walk away, but he was still holding onto my shoulders. Tightly. "Freed, you aren't leaving until you tell me what's up." His voice was much more concerned than I expected it to be.

"You don't want this kid do you," I whispered, on the verge of tears for no good reason, again. It was more of a statement, than a question, as I already knew the answer. I felt Laxus's grip on my shoulders tighten before he spoke.

"Freed, you're being irrational," he spoke, not letting his emotions show. I knew I was being irrational, but I also knew Laxus wasn't exactly happy about this kid.

"I know you don't want to have a kid. Especially with me. Especially with a guy." I felt my eyes start to well up, but I wiped the tears away because I didn't want to look weak.

"Freed, calm down." He didn't even deny the fact that he didn't want the kid. I couldn't just calm down. There was a living being growing inside of me. A living being that I might have to raise by myself if Laxus doesn't want it. I tried to turn away again, but Laxus tightened his grip on my shoulders even more, almost to the point where it would leave a bruise.

"Let go of me! I know you are just going to end up hating me for having your child!" I yelled, attracting the attention of a few people walking by. I couldn't help it though. The man I have always loved is most likely going to hate me for tying him down to one place.

Laxus actually looked angry now that I yelled at him, and I immediately felt remorse. "Okay, yeah. I wasn't really expecting to have a kid at this age. There's still stuff I want to do with my life, I'm only 24," I cut him off at that point, almost angered by what he said.

"At your age? Laxus, I'm only 20. I haven't done anything I want to do yet. Up till now the only important things I have done are training my magic capability and joining Fairy Tail, and more specifically the Thunder Legion. The first time I even had sex was when you got me pregnant!" I burst into tears, finally realizing the severity of my situation. All the stress I was wondering why I didn't feel, and all the dread of having this child came rushing into me.

After Laxus registered everything I just said, his face slowly turned red, "Hey, stop your crying," Laxus wiped the tears gently from my face, making my heart beat faster, "I'll love this kid no matter what, because I ain't going to be a bad father like mine was. Now come on, I got your jacket back from dry-cleaning so you can stop by my house and we can talk." Laxus released my shoulders, but I was stunned. Laxus is never that sweet and caring. I just yelled at him and he wiped the tears from my eyes. This was a side of that man that I had never seen before, and it made it love him even more.

A/N: I like writing Freed as emotionally confused. It's rather fun.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked quietly to Laxus's house. I was still a little choked up and Laxus seemed deep in thought. Once we got to Laxus's house though, we were talking again like normal. I was thrilled to have my usual jacket back, with no stains on it at all. Laxus started drinking a beer and I started drinking some tea he made just for me. We joked around and had fun until Laxus decided it was time to discuss what he invited me over to discuss.

"What are we going to do with the kid?" Laxus asked, leaning back with his eyes shut.

"I am going to raise it of course! What kind of question was that?" I asked, appalled at his inquiry.

"No, no, I ain't talking about that. I mean are we gonna tell the little kid it has two fathers? What if it asks us stuff like how it's little friends have moms and dads. Who live together, and are married. What if it gets bullied because of us?" He looked genuinely concerned about this, which I liked because I liked having my future planned and organized.

"I don't see what else we would tell it. We are going to be the kid's parents and we can't tell it otherwise. If it asks us stuff like where's the mom we can just explain how our family is special, or even magical," I laughed trying to lighten the mood, but failing, "But most importantly, if our kid gets bullied, those bullies will have all of Fairy Tail to answer to." I once again let my thoughts wander to how I loved Fairy Tail now, and I would do anything to protect them. I know the members will feel the same about the human growing inside of me.

"Well what if one of us gets married?" Laxus asked. Well, I guess I knew it was coming eventually. I know I'm probably never going to find a guy better than Laxus, and for whatever reason I still am holding out hope that I can be with him eventually.

"Well, what about it? Any woman you find as a suitable partner for life should be a suitable stepmother for the child," I made sure not to mention myself in that sentence. Even if I were to get married, the child would just have one more dad.

"Well, a mom could probably help. Especially if it's a girl, having two fathers would probably be a nightmare for her. Also, the kid is gonna have to choose which of us to live with full time and then gonna have to go from house to house to see the other, " Laxus was bringing up genuine problems that we needed to solve, but I didn't need a woman to assist me in raising my child. Even if it is a girl, I can raise it well enough with just Laxus and I.

"Well, the child won't really have to worry about not seeing us much. No matter who it lives with, Fairy Tail will be like a second home to it. It'll get to see both of us every day," I wanted to move in with Laxus. Even if I was sleeping in a guest room or on the couch, then I would be able to be near the man I love and the child would be able to be near both of its fathers, all the time.

"Yeah, the Thunder Legion will probably be like a family too," Laxus joked, making me cringe.

"Bickslow wouldn't make a very good uncle. He'd probably teach the kid curse words and perverted things," I added on, laughing.

"Don't forget about Ever. She would probably turn the kid's friends to stone as soon as they got in a fight," Laxus said.

We were both laughing and talking until late. We discussed plans for the child and just talked about everything. I guess I dozed off at one point though, because I woke up to Laxus carrying me to the guest room, "oh, you're awake. You fell asleep and it was too late to make you walk home so I figured you could just sleep in the guest room," I was barely awake, but I still whispered a thank you to Laxus before I fell asleep again.

I woke up early, much earlier than Laxus, and I found a note on the counter.

"Freed, I know you're gonna be awake before me. Make yourself at home. You can make coffee if you want. The coffee beans are in the freezer on the top shelf."

It was scribbled out messily, obviously written in a hurry before he went to sleep. I made coffee, making sure to add enough so Laxus could have a cup when he woke up.

I flopped down on the couch after I put my coffee on the side table and I turned on the Lacrima-vision. I found a news report about all the trouble Fairy Tail's strongest team had caused on their last job. I always enjoy watching those kinds of news reports. I started to brush my hair, which was a mess, just like it was last time I slept at Laxus's house. I had been flipping through channels for a few hours before Laxus finally got up.

"Jeez Freed, how long have you been up?" He asked, still disoriented from sleep.

"For about two and a half hours," I answered, laughing at his shocked expression.

"Damn, you shoulda woken me up. I think we should go tell gramps that it's definitely my child. I think he'll freak out when he realizes he's definitely going to be a great grandfather, " Laxus laughed as he spoke the second part.

"Let's go then," I said standing up.

Laxus laughed and said, "Sit down. I still have to get dressed and shave."

"Well, can I use your shower then?" I didn't want to just sit here for any longer.

"Sure. You know where it is. I don't have any fancy hair supplies though," he teased me as I walked into the bathroom. The last time I was in this bathroom I was throwing up non-stop because of that annoying hangover.

I got undressed, taking special care to make sure my jacket wasn't on the floor after it just got cleaned. My shower was much quicker than usual, since I didn't wash my hair. I got out of the shower ,and on the counter, Laxus had left a t-shirt and some jeans in the place of my dirty clothes. I put them on, thinking how similar this was to the last time I was at his house. His clothes were too big for me, since I was much smaller than him, but I wore them anyway, finding comfort in the scent that wafted from them.

I put my jacket on over the t-shirt, pinned my hair at the bottom, like I always wore it, and walked out of the bathroom. Laxus saw me coming into the living room and said, "You ready to go? I shaved in the other bathroom and I'll just take a shower when I get back home." I nodded and we walked towards the guild.

We were almost halfway there when I realized that we had never even mentioned to the rest of the guild who the other father was. I looked towards Laxus, who obviously hadn't noticed yet, because he looked too calm. I was going to have to be the one to make him anxious, yet again, "Umm, Laxus?" I got the blond's attention.

"What?" He continued to walk, probably thinking this was just some little thing.

"Does Master Makarov even know that this kid might be yours? I don't remember telling anyone but the Thunder Legion when we were in the hospital," I formed my words to sound questioning, like I might be wrong. Laxus stopped in his tracks, his sleeves ceasing to flow behind him.

"Shit," Laxus seemed to be at a loss for words. I felt terrible for making him seem helpless again. That has happened too many times in these past few days.

"Laxus, I'm sure it'll be fine," I tried to console him, but it didn't work.

"Freed, we are about to walk into the guild and tell gramps that he is going to be a great grandfather because I got a guy pregnant," Laxus said quietly, but harshly.

"I'll tell him if you would prefer it," I tried yet again to comfort him.

"Yeah, that would work out well. I let the guy I got pregnant explain it all to my grandfather. How pathetic would I look then," Laxus looked lost in though for a few minutes, And I didn't want to interrupt him. Suddenly, he just started to walk towards the guild again, albeit rather slowly, "come on. We'll just have to tell him how it is," Laxus seemed to have solved the problem on his own.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked and continued to walk beside him.

"It's not really my choice to be okay with it. It's my kid, so I have to tell him. There would be no good in not telling him, only harm. I can't be mad over something I can't control, and I'm going to be a good father to this kid," Laxus must have been thinking about this kid a lot lately. He had obviously put thought into what he said, and it seemed liked he even fully accepted the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Thank you, Laxus," was all is managed to say. We started walking faster, until we were at the door or the guild, "You ready?" I asked.

" Freed, are you gonna just continue to ask me if I'm ready at every door? Of course I'm ready," Laxus laughed nervously and we walked inside.

A/N: Thank you guys for all the support. Writing this story is one of the few things I actually look forward to in life, so it means the world to me that you guys actually enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I kinda feel like this chapter is boring, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

As soon as we walked inside, Bickslow called out to us from the bar. I didn't want to be distracted at this point, but Bickslow was my best friend besides Laxus, and I didn't want to exclude him.

"Hello, Bickslow," I gave greetings to my friend.

"Hey," Laxus said to him distractedly, obviously wanting to go see his grandfather.

Bickslow turned to me to crudely say, "What's he got up his ass?" I glanced towards Laxus, but he was glancing around the room, presumably looking for Master Makarov.

"We were walking here to inform Master Makarov that the kid is definitely Laxus's, but we realized we never even mentioned that the kid might be Laxus's to the general population of the guild," I explained to Bickslow.

"That sounds like a bitch. You want me to go with you guys?" I knew Bickslow meant well, but he isn't the best person to help with delicate situations.

"No," Laxus answered bluntly before I could even open my mouth, "I think he's downstairs. Let's go, Freed," before Laxus even finished he started walking to the stairs.

"Okay," I waved a quick farewell to Bickslow, I ran for a few seconds to catch up with Laxus, and we walked down the stairs.

Sure enough, Master Makarov was downstairs in the game room. Laxus approached him, but I stayed back at the door, waiting for Laxus to get him to come a private quiet place. I saw him nod and they started walking towards me. "Come on, we are going upstairs to his office," Laxus said when they came up to me.

We walked upstairs to the master's office, and as soon as we got in and shut the door Master Makarov said in a confused tone, "What is the meaning of this?"

I opened me mouth to speak but Laxus was started explaining before I could talk, "You know how he's pregnant?" Laxus began, pointing at me, "Well, we went to go see Polyushica the other day to see who the other parent was," he continued, his face turning red, " and, well..." Laxus trailed off before he finished.

"Well, who is it?" Makarov demanded to know. I decided I could explain the last part to him.

"Well, there's no easier way to say this, so I'm just going to be straightforward-" I was cut off by Laxus.

"It's me. It's my kid," Laxus blurted out, embarrassed to no end.

Master Makarov looked speechless, but then he said, "Well I guess I'm going to be a great grandfather. Congratulations, although I did always figure you'd be getting a girl pregnant," he laughed after the last part and Laxus and I both let out the breath we didn't even know we were holding in.

"Sorry I didn't tell you it was me at first," Laxus said, averting his eyes.

"We didn't know if it was really his, and if we told you it was his and it wasn't, it would be extremely embarrassing" I completed the man I love's thought.

"I didn't even know you two were together," Master Makarov added on.

Laxus's face turned even more bright red and he stuttered out, "I-it's n-not really like that." I don't think, in all of my years in the Thunder Legion, I've ever seen Laxus that embarrassed.

The Master gave Laxus a strange, almost confused look, and said, "Oh, I figured it was when you two came together to tell me about the kid. Do you two want to tell the rest of the guild who the father is? I'm sure most of them already know you're pregnant, but this will be news," It felt like the Master was trying to change the subject ever so slightly.

"I would like to," I answered, suddenly nervous of the reaction of the guild. I don't know why I was nervous, Fairy Tail consisted of very accepting people. Even though Laxus gotten me pregnant I knew there was going to be a celebration for it. I had no reason to be nervous, yet I still was.

We walked to the balcony of the second floor, and Makarov yelled for everyone's attention. The guild quieted, and all of their eyes focused on me. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. My palms started to sweat profusely. My body rapidly started to heat up. I felt the all too familiar feeling of nausea.

I turned and ran, into the second floor bathroom, not even stopping to turn on the lights, and I threw up as soon as I got to the toilet. I had never had public speaking problems in my life. In fact, I excelled in giving speeches, so why was I sick? As I was thinking, I heard footsteps following me into the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Laxus asked, "everyone's worried about you," he added on.

"I'm fine now," I said standing up, but instantly kneeling down and throwing up again.

"I didn't know you were this scared of talking in front of people," Laxus said.

"I'm not. I've never had this problem before," I insisted, trying once more to stand up, succeeding without a hitch this time.

"Then what's up?" Laxus asked, with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know," I answered pathetically, clutching at my upset stomach.

"Maybe it's some pregnancy thing?" Laxus suggested.

Out of all of the things I extensively knew about, pregnancy was not one of them. I never figured I would be pregnant of course, and I always knew I wouldn't be getting a woman pregnant.

"That is the most likely case. You should probably go tell the guild, I'll be fine in here," I said barely finishing my sentence before I kneeled back down and threw up again.

"I can't go tell them without you. We have to tell them together," Laxus said, awkwardly rubbing my back in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Well," I paused feeling sick again, but I was able to continue without throwing up, "at least tell them that I'm not feeling well." I looked up at Laxus, who nodded in agreement.

I'll be right back," he said patting my back again, and walking off. I heard him explaining from the other room, "Hey, Freed isn't feeling too good, so you guys can just go back to whatever you were doing I guess." I heard his footsteps re-entering the dark room.

"Thanks," I said.

"Man it's dark in here," Laxus said, flipping the light switch, flooding the room with light, and making my head spin. I leaned down and threw up again.

"C- Could you turn the light back off?" I stuttered from the blinding pain in my head. What the hell was wrong with me.

"Uh, yeah," Laxus flipped the switch back off, "You sure you're okay? Is this normal?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just sick," I made sure to avoid his second question, but Laxus is never dumb enough to fall for that trick.

"Is it normal though?" Laxus said, sounding like a nervous wreck. I couldn't help but wonder if it was me or the kid he was worried about.

"I don't know," I answered, trying once more to stand without vomiting, and once more failing, "could you stop staring at me please?" Every time I glanced at Laxus he was staring at me. It was rather embarrassing when I was in this state.

I expected Laxus to tease me, but instead he rubbed my back some more, took my hair out of my face and held it back from the toilet, and said, "If you want, I won't stare at you, but I ain't leaving you in here alone."

"Laxus," I started, but he cut me off.

"Freed, just save your words. I ain't leaving and you know it."

"Awww," I heard a voice from the hall.

"Shut up Evergreen," Laxus said, and even without looking I knew he was embarrassed.

"Hey, we came up here to make sure he was okay, not to tease him, however fun it may be," Bickslow said, walking in behind her, his babies alongside him.

It was getting packed in the tiny bathroom, and the presence of my entire team was making me even more self-conscious of my unattractive vomiting.

"What's wrong with him?" Bickslow said, leaning over Laxus to look at me.

"We don't know. It's probably some pregnancy thing," Laxus said, shooing Bickslow back a little bit, "and don't stare at him. It's rude." I almost laughed at Laxus trying to make me feel more comfortable, until I threw up again.

"Are All of you boys idiots?" Evergreen asked. We all turned to look at her, confused, "okay, I guess you are," she said when none of us answered, "it looks like it's just morning sickness. It's no big deal, pregnant women deal with it all the time," she said in a superior sounding tone, with her hands on her hips.

"All the time?" I asked, quickly before I leaned my head down again.

"Ever, it ain't morning," Bickslow said, his babies chanting after him.

"It doesn't have to be during the morning you imbecile, that's just the name. Are all of you really this ignorant about pregnancy?" She said, obviously taking joy in knowing more than us about this. I was just going to ignore her, but I was miserable, and I needed to know how I was supposed to deal with this.

"Well what am I supposed to do? How long does it last?" I had a few more questions, but I couldn't last long enough before throwing up again.

"You just have to deal with it. It varies for length, you could be stuck with it for months. It's pretty funny seeing you like this though," Evergreen couldn't resist the moment to tease me for being miserable. I just wanted it to be over.

"Leave," I heard Laxus say.

"I thought I was helping," I heard Evergreen say, with a fake pout in her voice.

"Leave. Unless you are going to stop torturing Freed when he can't even stand up, you have to leave," he seemed angry, although I didn't see why. We always teased each other like this.

"Have fun dealing with it on your own then. I don't see what the big deal is," Evergreen was clearly angry now, which was never a good thing.

"Laxus," I started to tell him to go calm her down, but he stopped me.

"Shut up. I don't care how pissy she is acting was being a bitch to you when you are obviously suffering," Laxus said, taking my hair in his hands again when I threw up yet again.

"You need anything?" Bickslow asked, looking at me like I was going to die or something.

"I'm fine," I said despite my condition.

"You shouldn't have to stay in the bathroom though, it's kinda nasty," Bickslow continued.

"Well I can't," I paused, but didn't throw up, "walk home right now. It takes about twenty minutes, and there's no way I could walk that far," It was pretty pitiful when I couldn't even walk home.

"Damn, how about your house, Laxus?" Bickslow tried to find a closer option.

"Is it closer? Is it closer?" His babies continued for him.

"Mine is only like a ten minute walk, but Freed can't even stand," Laxus said.

"I actually feel a little better. I think my stomach is just empty though," I said, standing up, and succeeding this time.

"Come on, we'll just go to Laxus's house since it's the closest," Bickslow said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, and holding me steady after seeing me stagger.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Laxus asked, following after us.

"You woulda brought him there anyways. You wouldn't make him go home alone like this," Bickslow knew Laxus almost as well as I did.

When we walked down the stairs, the guild members swarmed us with questions of my health. I was starting to feel overwhelmed when Laxus yelled, "Back off, he ain't feeling well and we're trying to bring him home!" I almost felt bad when the members mostly shied away, but it was appreciated.

We walked as quickly as we could without me throwing up again to Laxus's house. As soon as we got there, I flopped down on the couch.

"You need some food? I'm sure Laxus has food," Bickslow said, walking into the kitchen.

"Damn," Laxus said, laughing, "just make yourselves at home why don't ya."

"Sorry," I said, although I was already dozing off.

"I got you some water. Because your mouth probably tastes terrible," Bickslow came in the room with a drink, which I graciously accepted, although I was almost asleep.

"You want any food? I do have food," Laxus said, but I just shook my head. I didn't think I could keep any food down right now.

"I think he just wants to sleep," Bickslow yelled from the kitchen.

"Then maybe you should talk quieter!" Laxus yelled back, making me chuckle. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of food. I looked towards the clock, and I saw that I had been sleeping for a few hours, as it was already five. I didn't really feel that noxious anymore, just hungry.

"What are you cooking?" I asked Laxus when I saw him walk out of the kitchen.

"Bickslow made soup. You hungry?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Very much so," I replied.

"Here, have some soup. Soup is good for sick people," Bickslow said, walking out of the kitchen as well. One of his babies brought some soup over to the coffee table.

"Hot! Hot!" It chanted while it set it down.

"Thank you," I said, eating it quickly, no matter how hot it was.

"You need some more?" Bickslow laughed as he came and sat down beside me with his own soup.

"I'll get it," I said, getting up and getting more soup, marveling at how fast I went from helplessly sick to eating happily with my friends.

We all ate and talked until late, until Bickslow decided to go home at around nine. "well, my house is pretty far away, so I better get going. Bye guys," he said and started walking towards his house with his tiki dolls floating around his head.

"I should probably be going home too," I said, turning to the door.

"Have a good night. You're gonna be okay right?" Laxus asked. I loved the fact that he cared so much about me. Even if he would have cared just as much if it Bickslow or Ever, it made me feel great that the man I loved cared about me at least.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I can deal with nausea," I laughed and walked outside. Laxus paused and after I had started walking he ran up to me.

"I'll walk with you," he said, giving me a rare, but genuine Laxus smile, "I don't wanna hear about how you passed out on the way home and no one was there to help you."

My heart beat faster when he said that. This man seemed to care about me endlessly at some points, and I always felt a pain in my heart when I thought about how he would never love me the way I love him. "Thank you," I said, blushing, and thanking the night for hiding my face.

We walked quickly, and we got to my house in only about five minutes, "Night, Freed," Laxus said turning and starting to walk away. Every time I got to spend time with Laxus, it always ended with him just nonchalantly walking away, while I wished he would stay with me longer.

"Night Laxus," I replied. Sometimes I wonder if he knows how much I love him, and he puts up with it, or if he is completely oblivious and would hate me for it. I suddenly felt an urge deep in my stomach to tell him. "Laxus, wait!" I yelled, before I even had time to think. _Why did I do that? What if this ruins everything? No. O can't think like that, I'm going to do this_, I thought.

"Yeah?" He turned, looking confused.

Well, since I already got his attention, there was no point in lying about my intention. I had to do this now. I walked up to him slowly and wrapped my arms around his body. "Laxus," I began.

"Freed what are you doing?" Laxus's voice wavered, but it didn't deter me.

"I love you," I said into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"I love you," I said into his chest. I felt my face heat up, but I didn't care this time.

"Freed..." Laxus's voice was wavering. I realized suddenly what I had done. I dropped my arms from around him and I looked up at his face. It was almost too dark to see, but Laxus looked stunned and confused.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling like I was about to cry, but Laxus didn't answer, he wouldn't even look me in the eye. He just looked away.

"I have to go," Laxus said turning and walking towards his home quickly.

"Laxus!" I yelled, but he didn't pay me any attention. I ran after him and grabbed his arm, "Wait! Please!" I couldn't control my crying at all now, and it was embarrassing, but I didn't care.

"Freed, let go," Laxus said and forcefully removed my hand from his coat, "I can't do this right now," he said, and turned away. I watched him walk away from me, maybe for good this time.

I went inside, and I collapsed on the floor as soon as I shut the door. I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried. I ruined everything. My entire life was ruined. I was pregnant with Laxus's child, and because I loved him, Laxus hated me. I lied on the floor awake and sobbing until light shone in through the windows, and I found myself deprived of both tears and sleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep, still crying.

* * *

I woke up on the floor, curled up in a ball. For a second I wondered where I was. For a second I wondered why I was on the floor. For a second I was fine. Then, everything that happened was clear as crystal.

I wanted to just lie on the floor and cry some more. I didn't want to do anything or even get up. I had to get up though, or I was going to throw up all over the floor.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up as soon as I got to the toilet. Throwing up because of Laxus's child. I started sobbing again, my tears replenished from my sleep.

After I didn't feel noxious anymore, I got up, went to my bedroom, and flopped down on my bed, crying again. I couldn't believe myself. I had never felt this bad before in my entire life.

For the next few days, I only got up to go to the bathroom, throw up, or force myself to eat something for the good of the child. Every time I woke up, I felt like this all had to be some bad dream, but it wasn't, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I don't know how many days had passed when I first got a knock on my door. For a split second, I thought it had to be him. Laxus had to be here, but as soon as I heard Bickslow's voice yell, "Freed? Are you okay? Everyone is worried about you!" I lost all of my hope again.

"Worried about you!" I heard one of his dolls repeat.

"I don't want to talk right now," was all I could muster up to say, my voice hoarse from lack of use and from endless crying.

"Hey, you sound terrible, man. Let me in," Bickslow yelled through the door.

"Go away," I yelled back, my throat hurting from the over exertion.

"Freed, what happened?" Bickslow was being persistent.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" His babies squealed.

"Nothing happened. Go away," I said it quieter this time, but I knew Bickslow could still hear me.

"Freed, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Bickslow said in an almost taunting voice.

"Well, I'm not letting you in," I said, getting up only to set up runes around the perimeter of my house.

"Dammit Freed. Open the door right now!" Bickslow sounded like he was starting to get angry.

I didn't care though. I didn't care about anything but Laxus. "I'm not going to," I replied to Bickslow.

"Why not?" Bickslow said, trying to at least figure out what was wrong I guess. I felt a pang of guilt for being so mean to him when he was just trying to be a good friend, but the grief was more powerful than the guilt.

"Has Laxus been at the guild the past few days?" I asked, almost too quietly for Bickslow to hear. I hoped he couldn't hear my crying.

"Umm, no, why?" Bickslow was rather oblivious sometimes.

"Laxus wasn't there!" One of Bickslow's souls said.

"Nevermind," I said, crying even more when I heard Laxus wasn't even going to the guild, probably in hopes that he wouldn't see me.

"Hey, are you crying? What happened? Did you two have a fight or something?" Bickslow said, trying to pick the lock on the door, but the runes prevented it from opening.

"Please just leave," I said, probably sounding desperate.

"Dammit, I'm not going to leave. Just take these runes down and let me in," Bickslow sounded desperate as well.

"Bickslow please," I couldn't stand him seeing me like this, even though I was starting to want to let him in.

"Freed, if you don't take these runes down, I am going to go get someone who can take them down by force, and then all of Fairy Tail will be on your doorstep," at first I thought Bickslow was bluffing, but then I heard him say, "come on, babies. Levy took down his runes once, and she can do it again."

"Bickslow," I yelled, hurting my throat, "I'll take them down. Just don't bring anyone else here," I broke down. I needed my friend to help me, whether I wanted him to see me or not.

"Thanks, I didn't want to embarrass you by bringing everyone here," Bickslow said, laughing a little. I took the runes down, and I opened the door a crack, wincing at the direct light. Bickslow opened the door the rest of the way and he walked in, "Holy shit, Freed," were the first words out of his mouth.

"You look terrible," his doll continued.

I shrunk back, feeling embarrassed about my horrible appearance, "why did you come here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"You haven't been to the guild in about a week and a half. Polyushica keeps coming to the guild and bitching about how you missed your appointment, and also we were worried about you," he said. "Apparently for good reason too, what happened?"

I started to cry again when Bickslow asked what happened, and I said, "I don't want to talk about it right now," avoiding eye contact with my friend, who had removed his helmet.

"Freed..." Bickslow said, lost for words, "don't cry," he said, awkwardly rubbing my back.

"It's okay!" One of his souls said to me.

"Sorry," I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes and trying to stop crying, but not succeeding.

"You're a mess Freed. This can't be healthy," Bickslow said looking around, "Babies, open the curtains a little, so it's at least not so dark in here. How much have you been eating? You look really hungry and that can't be good for the baby," Bickslow still looked mildly confused when he mentioned my kid.

"I haven't really been able to keep food down," I mumbled, even more embarrassed now that Bickslow was taking care of me.

"Well, shit, you look worse in the light. You have bags under your eyes Freed. Have you even been sleeping? I know whatever happened is making you depressed, but you need to stay healthy so this kid stays healthy. Now sit down and I'm going to heat something up for you," Bickow said, walking into my kitchen. Bickslow was strangely good at the whole taking care of people thing.

"Thank you," I said, still trying to stop my crying.

"Can I put this pizza in? You don't really have much food in here," Bickslow said.

"Go ahead," I didn't care what he made. I was pretty hungry since I had barely eaten during the week.

Bickslow came back into the room and he sat next to me, "Okay, you have to tell me what's wrong or I can't do anything about it," he said, in probably the nicest tone I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

"I- I told," I started to tell him, but I started crying again. I was pitiful.

"Hey, you're okay," Bickslow sounded worried.

"Don't cry!" His babies said.

"Laxus," I managed to say.

"What happened?" Bickslow said, awkwardly rubbing my back again.

"I told him," I paused to wipe my face, "That I l-loved him, and he hates me now," I put my arms over my face so Bickslow couldn't see my tears as well.

"Hey, I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Bickslow wrapped his arms around me to try to comfort me.

"He does," I sobbed, grateful that Bickslow was here, even if it was embarrassing for him to see me this way, he was helping.

"He's probably just confused Freed. You know how oblivious he can be. Even though Ever and I knew perfectly well how you felt towards Laxus, I don't think he believed it even after he got you pregnant. I'm sure he'll come to apologize soon," Bickslow hugged me tighter, trying to make me feel better.

"He is never going to love me," I sobbed. I probably sounded like some teenage girl, but I didn't care because I was so depressed over this.

"That happens sometimes man, you gotta deal with it. Laxus doesn't love you like that, but eventually, you'll find a man who loves you and you'll wonder why you ever even cried over this. It'll be okay," Bickslow said releasing me from his hug and going to check on the pizza because my oven beeped.

"But it won't be, Bix. I love him more than anything else. I would happily give my life if it meant that that man would live. Ever since I met him I loved him, and I guess I just figured in my stupid mind that maybe he loved me too just because of that one night that we don't even remember," I was hysterical. I just wanted to go back to my bed and sleep again, because sleeping was the one place I found bliss, even if I wasn't sleeping very well due to my nausea.

"Here. Eat, but careful, it's hot," Bickslow shoved a plate full of pizza in my face, "Freed, believe me when I say this, all of us go through this at one time or another and I have a feeling this is the first time you've been rejected. It'll get better, Laxus definitely won't stop being your friend because of this either. That's not the kind of guy he is and you know that better than I. Now eat, because I'm sure that baby of yours is starving," he said, and I took the plate from him.

"Starving!" The dolls said.

"Bix, I'm gonna trust you on this, even though I still think that it's all over, I guess I should put my faith in you. And there is no way I am going to be able to eat all of this," I said, pretending like he cheered me up just so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Freed, first off you have to eat it. I'm not letting you sleep until you eat that. Your kid needs it and if Laxus isn't going to force you to eat to keep his kid healthy, I will. Second off, stop pretending to feel better. I know you're not just gonna feel better right away," he said. It shocked me that Bickslow saw right through me, but I guess I have been friends with him for years.

"Thank you," I said and I started to eat. I managed to eat about half of the pizza and I didn't throw up.

"We need to get you ready for your doctor's appointment," Bickslow said, glancing at me.

"What?" I asked confused and still not wanting to leave the house.

"Polyushica wants you there today. That's one reason I came to see you today," Bickslow explained. I didn't want to even get out of bed this morning, and I certainly didn't want to have to go see Polyushica.

"I don't want to," I said blatantly.

"Freed, I will personally drag you out of this house whether you get ready or not, isn't that right babies?" Bickslow said, laughing.

"Get ready! Get Ready!" His babies said swirling around my head.

I sighed and I said, "Well I guess I should take a shower and try to untangle my hair. I haven't brushed it for however long I haven't been to the guild. You can just do whatever I guess."

"Okay," Bickslow said, picking up the Lacrima-vision remote.

I took a shower and managed to untangle a small portion of my hair. I got dressed and went back out into the living room, and continued trying to untangle my hair. Eventually, I gave up and just put it into a somewhat decent ponytail.

"Let's go I guess," I said, trying to not think about Laxus.

"Okay," Bickslow said. I could tell that he could tell that I still wasn't really feeling well by the worried tone in his voice.

"I'm fine Bickslow," I tried to reassure him, but he just shook his head.

We walked quickly to Polyischica's. I was nervous and depressed about going without Laxus, but Bickslow was being so supportive I couldn't bring myself to say that the entire time I was wishing I was walking there with Laxus.

When we got there, I knocked on the door with no hesitation, and I accepted the scolding of the woman. Bickslow looked rather surprised when she started yelling at me for everything.

"I went all the way to Crocus to research and you didn't even care enough to come to your appointment? You ungrateful humans! And where's Makarov's grandson? He was supposed to be here too!" Polyushica yelled. When she mentioned Laxus, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Laxus couldn't make it today. He's busy," Bickslow said, patting my back to try to prevent my tears.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, pointing at me.

"He hasn't had a good last week. He got in a fight with Laxus and he has been at home alone. He also has bad pregnancy sickness," Bickslow said, trying to explain.

"Pregnancy sickness," his baby emphasized.

"Bix, Ever said it was morning sickness, not pregnancy sickness," I said, smiling a little.

"Well, he should've shown up for his appointment anyways. Lousy humans. What if he was going to die from this spell?" Polyushica started to raise her voice again.

"Look, it's not his fault. He would've came here if he was well enough but he wasn't. He still isn't, I had to drag him out of his house because YOU wanted him here. Now stop yelling at him and just help him!" Bickslow started to raise his voice and his babies circled his head rapidly, repeating his words after he spoke.

"Why did you bring this annoying one?" Polyushica asked me.

"He's my friend," I answered, "Did you find anything in Crocus?" I said trying to end this appointment as quickly as possible.

"Get inside and sit," Polyushica said ignoring my question, but we walked inside nonetheless.

"What did you find?" I tried asking again.

"I'm getting to that!" Polyushica yelled back.

I didn't answer, I just went and sat on the too-small couch again. I thought back to the last time I was here with Laxus and I almost started crying again.

"Hey, you okay?" Bickslow asked me, sitting next to me in Laxus's spot.

"I'm fine," I replied, wiping my eyes.

"Okay, I found a few spells that might be what's affecting you. One is a spell that impregnates a person, male or female with the last person they had sex with's kid. If cast on a man though, he has a 95% chance of dying right on the spot, so we are going to assume it's not that one for now. One is a spell where the caster gives his life to impregnate the person whom the spell is cast on with the last person he or she had sex with's kid, was your caster dead?" I shook my head no and she moved on, "The most likely one is where the spell is cast, and the person who gets hit with it gets pregnant only if he or she truly loves the last person they had sex with more than anyone else. Do you love Makarov's grandson more than anyone else?" With her question my face turned bright red.

"I-I love him more than myself," I replied, feeling tears start to well up once again.

"Okay, I need to perform a simple test to make sure it is that spell then," she made a magic circle, and I was told to stand while she used some sort of magic on me, "Okay, we have found your spell. There is one small side-affect you might want to know about though," she said, smiling slightly.

"And what might that be?" Bickslow asked.

"Once you have been pregnant for a month, you will turn into a woman so the pregnancy can carry out naturally. And you will stay a woman until after the baby is born. After the baby is born, you will change back as long as you still love the other parent and he still loves you," she said to me.

"Did you say he has to love me back?" I asked, feeling my heart drop.

"Yes. Get out." She said shooing us out, "Come back in a week!" She yelled after us.

Once we were outside I turned to Bickslow and said, "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Freed, I don't know," he said, just as shocked as I was.

"Am I just going to," I didn't even finish. I was worried about having this kid but I never thought that anything like this would ever happen.

"We need to go see him," Bickslow said.

"Why? He won't care..." I felt as if I were going to cry again.

"Freed, you know he's gonna care. You might think he hates you now, but you and I both know that he can't hate you. We're going to see him," Bickslow took my arm and dragged me towards Laxus's house.

"Bickslow! Let me go! I don't want to see him!" I yelled, holding back my tears.

"Freed, you better just agree to this or I am going to drag you all the way there. Right babies?" Bickslow said, laughing.

Bickslow dragged me about halfway to Laxus's house by the time I accepted it. "I still don't want to do this. I know he doesn't want to see me," I continued to verbally protest, however.

"Freed, I'm sure he feels terrible about just leaving you like that," Bickslow said, "and anyways, we are already here so there's no turning back now."

It was well past eight by the time we were walking down Laxus's street, and I was feeling more and more anxious by the moment. We walked up the steps of his porch, and Bickslow knocked on the door.

"Go away," I heard Laxus's voice inside, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I couldn't believe myself, almost crying just from hearing his voice. I guess I did have all kinds of hormones running through me.

"Laxus, we have something important to tell you," I managed to say, keeping my voice strong.

"Freed?" I heard Laxus ask, and my mind started reeling over whether he hated me or not again.

"Open up," Bickslow said, in a rather commanding voice.

"No," Laxus said, refusing Bickslow's command.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't need a reason." Laxus replied. _He does hate me_, I thought.

"We're coming in," Bickslow opened the door and walked in like it was his house.

"I'm coming in too," I said, walking behind Bickslow.

"Holy shit," Bickslow said, which sounded familiar.

"What the hell! I told you not to come in here dammit!" Laxus yelled at Bickslow. Laxus looked worse than I was.

"Laxus?" I asked, worried about him and not caring what happened between us at all.

"Get out!" He yelled at us, sparks literally flying off of him.

Laxus looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all the past week, and his eyes were puffy from tears like mine. I couldn't lead myself to believe it was from my confession.

"Laxus? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Freed, I'm great. I look it don't I," he snapped at me.

"Laxus, are you drunk?" Bickslow asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, Bix. I'm drunk. Laugh at me. Laugh at me for hating myself for hurting Freed. Laugh at me for not even having the balls to tell him anything," Laxus said, sitting back down and picking up his drink.

"What? You don't hate me?" I asked, astonished.

"Freed. To be honest, I used to think you were annoying, always following me like a dog, but then I realized you were like my best friend, and you'd never leave me no matter what I did," he started laughing, and I was worried about just how drunk he was, "and I didn't believe you loved me like that, but for some reason, when you said you loved me, I felt strange. I felt like I loved you too, but I'm not gay. I'm the polar opposite. I couldn't love you, right?" Laxus started laughing again.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was speechless, all I could do was stare at Laxus. I finally managed to say something after what seemed like forever, "Y-you love me?" I said, not believing the words coming out of my mouth.

"I don know," Laxus's words were slurred extremely, "I feel like, I don know. Like, I need to be near you and everything will be fine. But I freaked. I don know what to do when you told me. I jus I can't deal with all this," he started to drink again.

"Laxus, put down that drink," I said, taking it from his hand, "You're too drunk. This isn't the way to deal with this. I mean, my way wasn't too great either, but you're gonna hurt yourself if you drink too much. Get some water and go to sleep," I turned to Bickslow and said, "We should probably stay here tonight to make sure he's okay."

"Okay, I figured I was going to be sleeping on your couch tonight anyways," Bickslow said, looking astonished.

"Sleeping here! Yay!" The tiki dolls squealed, flying in circles.

"Come on," I said to Laxus, "let's get you cleaned up. Bickslow, help please!" I said once Laxus almost collapsed. We got Laxus back to his room and we got him some water, but he was already passed out.

I went into the living room and I laid down on the couch, only to be pushed off by Bickslow, "Go sleep in the guest room, Freed, you deserve it," he said flopping down onto the couch, and cuddling up with his dolls. "Goodnight babies, Goodnight Freed, Goodnight Laxus," Bickslow was almost child-like in his way of telling everyone in the house goodnight.

"Night Bix," I said walking into Laxus's guest room once again.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I felt like everything that happened last night had to be some crazy dream, my mind futilely trying to cheer me up; however, when I looked around the room, I realized I was actually in Laxus's guest room.

I couldn't believe that Laxus said that he loved me too, even if he was confused about it. I got up and I walked into the living room, hoping that Laxus was already awake, but I knew he would be much to hung-over for that. Bickslow was still sleeping on the couch, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him cuddling with his babies.

"Hey, you're up early," Bickslow mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"You know I always am," I answered.

"Yeah, you wanna go check on Laxus?" He asked, sitting up, stretching, and yawning.

"Yeah," I said smiling again at the fact that Laxus said he loved me. Even though I knew it happened, it still felt like I was going to wake up at any moment.

"I guess it all turned out good, right?" Bickslow said.

"Turned out good!" His babies said, swirling around him already.

"I just can't believe any of it," I said, grinning, and walking towards Laxus's room. He was sleeping in his bed, peacefully. I walked back out to the living room where Bickslow was sitting on the couch, looking like he was going to fall asleep again.

"He's still sleeping," I said, startling Bickslow.

"Makes sense," Bickslow replied, "he was plastered."

"Yeah, it makes me feel guilty though. He could've seriously hurt himself and it would have been my fault," I said, thinking out loud.

"Freed, don't think like that. He's fine, and he actually loves you too, so everything is fine. Even more than fine actually, it's great, so be happy," Bickslow said happily.

"I guess so," I sighed, still feeling guilty, "You want some breakfast?" I asked my friend.

"Sounds good," Bickslow yawned as he spoke.

"You don't have to stay awake you know," I added on, "You still look tired."

"I'm fine, and anyways, it'd be boring for you if you were the only one awake." Bickslow said, smiling. His babies repeated his words, swirling around.

"Ok..." I felt like Bickslow was forcing himself to wake up for my sake, and it made me feel even more guilty.

I walked into the kitchen, and I looked through Laxus's fridge. The best thing there for breakfast was some eggs, so I made three omelets. I put one in the microwave for Laxus, and Bickslow and I ate the other two. We sat and watched Lacrima-vision and talked for a while.

Sometime around one, I got up to go to the bathroom, and I heard footsteps pass by the door right when I was about to open it.

"Dammit, why the hell are you in my house?" I heard Laxus yell at Bickslow. I opened the bathroom door and creeped towards the living room, but I stopped at the edge of the hallway.

"Well, if you're angry that I'm here, you should see who's behind you," Bickslow laughed, obviously enjoying Laxus's anger. I mentally cursed Bickslow for alerting Laxus of my presence before I was ready.

Laxus turned to me, and for a split second, his eyes looked overjoyed, but he quickly covered that up, "Why are _you_ here?" he asked me. I cringed at his angry tone of voice. I knew he was too drunk to remember telling me how he felt, but it still hurt me that he was pretending to be angry at me. He was pretending to hate me.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him, and eventually I ended up sheepishly saying, "There's food in the microwave."

"Why? Why are you two even here?" Laxus said, still sounding angry.

"Well, we came here last night because I had to tell you something and you were drunk out of your mind, so we stayed the night." I explained, trying to calm him down.

"You also told Freed that-," Bickslow said, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Bickslow! Stop," I said loudly, making Laxus cringe.

"Don't yell dammit, I have a headache," Laxus yelled. I found it funny how his own yelling didn't seem to bother him.

"Sorry," I replied. I knew how hung over he had to be since he was so drunk last night.

"You guys should just leave. I don't want company right now, especially _his_," he said glaring daggers at me.

"Laxus..." I said, unable to think of anything to say.

"We can't leave yet," Bickslow said, "Freed's got something to tell you, so get your omelet out of the microwave, sit down, and stop yelling at us." I laughed at the look on Laxus's face when Bickslow told him what to do.

"What makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" Laxus said, rather immaturely.

"Laxus, just do it. I don't care how confused you are about Freed and you, just eat the damn omelette and listen to what Freed has to say," Bickslow said. Laxus's face turned red once he realized that Bickslow knew how he felt about me.

"W-what do you mean?" Laxus said, stuttering.

"You know what I mean, now get your food and sit down," Bickslow said, laughing a little at Laxus's embarrassment.

Laxus finally agreed to listen to what I had to say. He still looked more than a little embarrassed, but I would be too if I were in his shoes.

"What did you come to tell me?" Laxus asked, putting his already empty plate down on his coffee table. He was still acting like he didn't want to even look at me. The thought crossed my mind that that part might not be an act. He probably didn't want to even see me considering how confused he was. He might just want to forget about the fact that he even knew me. Even if he said that he liked me, he would probably never accept that fact.

"Freed?" I heard Bickslow say, "You're crying. Are you okay?" He said; waving his hand in front of my face.

I quickly wiped my face off once I realized I was crying, "I'm okay, It's just the hormones..." I mumbled, embarrassed that I was crying.

"What did you need to tell me?" Laxus seemed un-phased by my tears. He only sounded irritated that I was increasing the time he had to spend with me, which in turn made me cry again.

"Freed, are you sure you're okay?" Bickslow said, turning and glaring at Laxus, "Be nice," he hissed at Laxus angrily.

"Why the hell is he even crying?" Laxus asked, angrily, "I didn't do anything to him,."

"Laxus, stop being an asshole to him. You don't have to be mean to him just because you can't deal with the fact that you're gay!" Bickslow yelled angrily at Laxus, making him wince from his headache, but not for long.

Laxus glared at Bickslow and stood up, sparking with anger. "Get the hell out!" He yelled at Bickslow, ready to fight.

"Just listen to Freed. This is about your fucking kid Laxus. Are you really going to not only ditch Freed, but your kid too? So much for you being the honorable god of our Thunder Legion," Bickslow yelled back, not intimidated by Laxus's sparks.

Laxus's fists sparked and he was prepared to have an all-out fight with Bickslow. I couldn't let them fight, especially since it would be my fault if one of them got hurt. "Stop fighting!" I yelled, but they ignored me. I stood up and got between them at exactly the wrong moment. Laxus swung his fist at Bickslow as hard as he could and he hit me square in the side of my head. I felt my vision blur as I fell to the ground.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've re-written it I don't know how many times. I hate my writing so much, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, I know Freed probably wouldn't black out just from one hit to the head, but I'm accrediting that to the fact that he wasn't expecting it, and sorry for making Laxus such a jerk these last few chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dammit Laxus, now look what you did," I heard Bickslow yell. I opened my eyes, and I felt my head throbbing, so I just closed them again.

"Freed?" I heard Laxus say, shaking me a little bit.

"Yeah," I asked, confused about what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Laxus asked, "get him some ice, Bickslow."

"Yeah, my head hurts," I said, still confused.

"Here," Bickslow walked back in the room with an ice pack, "Of course your head hurts, that's what happens when you get punched." Bickslow said, glaring at Laxus.

"I got punched?" I asked, even more confused now, "Why?"

"Laxus was trying to punch me and you stepped between us," Bickslow explained, sounding concerned, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I think we should bring him to the doctor. He might have a concussion," Laxus said, sounding worried too.

"Why were you going to punch Bickslow?" I was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"He said I couldn't deal with the fact that I might be gay," Laxus mumbled, which confused me even more. Since when was Laxus gay? "I think we should take him to go see Polyishica," Laxus said to Bickslow, "It's pretty obvious that he's having at least a little memory loss."

"Hey Freed, what would you say if I said you were pregnant?" Bickslow asked.

"Why would I say something? I am pregnant Bickslow, did you forget?" I replied. I might not know what was going on right now, but I couldn't believe that Bickslow thought that I was clueless enough to forget about my kid.

"Well at least he remembers that," Laxus said.

"What have you been doing for the past week?" Bickslow asked.

"Umm... I think I've just been at home for a while. It makes me feel sad when I think about it," I said, laughing a little, but I don't know why. Everything just seems kinda funny right now.

"Yeah, we need to take him to go see her," Bickslow said.

"Can you stand?" Laxus asked me. I realized I was still laying on the floor, and I started laughing.

"I'm laying on the floor you guys," I said, hoping they would think it was funny too.

"Yes, you are. Can you stand?" Bickslow said, sounding worried, but I don't know why.

"I'm pretty sure that I know how to stand, Bix," I said standing up, "see?" I said, cracking up.

"Okay, let's go," Laxus said walking towards the door. I started following him, but somehow I was on the floor again.

"Guys look at the ceiling," I said, laughing.

"Freed, stand back up," Laxus said.

"Help me up," I said, because I was dizzy for some reason. I held my hand up for Laxus.

He helped me up, and he turned to Bickslow, "He can't even walk, how are we going to get him there?"

"I don't know," Bickslow said back.

"I can walk, you guys. Walking is easy, why wouldn't I be able to walk?" I laughed as I spoke, Laxus and Bix were being crazy, thinking I couldn't walk. I can outwalk them any day.

"Come on," Bickslow said taking my arm and wrapping it around his shoulder.

"Bix? What are ya doing? You know I like Laxus, right?" I laughed, Bickslow was acting weird.

"Freed, I'm just helping you walk," Bickslow said. I can't believe he still thinks I can't walk.

"Suure," I said, trying to take my arm off his shoulder, but he wouldn't let me. I almost ended up on the floor again, but he caught me. Ooh, wait, I think I might realize what he meant now. I seem to be tripping a lot.

"Laxus help me out here," Bickslow said when we started walking out the door.

"I-I don't want to put him arm around my shoulder?" Laxus stuttered. I laughed again because he was too embarrassed to help me walk.

"He is falling again Laxus. Just help him stand dammit, you were the one who punched him," Bickslow snapped at Laxus. Laxus punched me? Why did no one tell me that...

"Why'd you punch me?" I asked him. I hope he didn't hate me.

"Freed, we already went over this, I was trying to punch Bickslow," Laxus explained, reluctantly putting my arm around his shoulder to keep me from falling.

"Why were you punching Bickslow again?" I was confused again, which I didn't like.

"I don't want to talk about it," Laxus blushed when he said that.

"What did Bickslow do?" I asked, laughing at Laxus's embarrassment.

"He said something, just leave it be Freed. You'll remember eventually," Laxus snapped at me.

"Hey, don't start being all pissy again," Bickslow said, his funny little dolls repeating his words in their funny little voices.

I started laughing again, and Laxus looked at me weird, "What is so funny?" He asked, which made me laugh more.

"Bickslow's dolls have funny voices," I explained, waiting for Laxus to laugh with me.

"We gotta hurry and get him there," Bickslow said, with a worried tone in his voice, "and my babies are not funny, don't make fun of them," He said to me.

"How are we supposed to hurry? We have to keep him from falling every two steps and if we walk any faster we're gonna be dragging him," Laxus snapped at Bickslow

"I don't know, but I'm worried. He's acting delusional," Bickslow said.

"I'm worried too, but unless we downright carry him, or catch a ride from someone with a magic powered vehicle, then we can't speed up," Laxus said, catching me from falling again. I couldn't figure out why I was having so much trouble walking. My head hurt trying to remember though, so I gave up.

"Then just carry him," Bickslow said to Laxus, "although I don't know if you can handle that since you can't even handle his arm around your shoulder."

"I guess that would be for the best," Laxus said, "and I think I can handle carrying him Bix." Wait, why are they carrying me?

"What would be for the best is if you didn't punch him in the first place. And it's not my fault for suspecting that you'd be too nervous to carry him, since you're scared of your own feelings for him," Bickslow said to Laxus. Laxus punched me? Why? And what feelings? Bickslow was speaking crazily if he thought Laxus liked me like that.

"We can't argue over this!" Laxus said to Bickslow, "I didn't mean to hit him, and I already feel terrible about it. You're just making it worse." Laxus looked distressed when he said the last part.

"You should really be more straightforward about this stuff instead of trying to hide your feelings," Bickslow said, his little dolls doing their funny voices again.

"Let's just hurry up and get him there," Laxus said to Bickslow, he turned to me and said, "Common, let me pick you up." I laughed and I took my arm off of Bickslow's shoulder and held it towards Laxus.

Laxus picked me up, bridal style and started to walk faster through the streets. I looked up at his face, and I laughed a little when I saw how embarrassed he was.

"Laxus?" I said, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He replied, walking faster. Bickslow was walking right alongside us, his babies swooping around my head, making my headache worse and causing me to turn my face more towards Laxus.

"You're really warm, and you smell good," I mumbled into Laxus's chest, dozing off a little. I was really tired all of the sudden. I looked up at Laxus's face again, and he was blushing even more.

"We're almost there," Laxus said, walking too fast to be called walking towards a building that looked familiar. I think it was Polyushica's house. Why were we here again?

Bickslow went up to the door and knocked loudly. "Hey, we have an emergency!" He yelled. I didn't know there was an emergency. Is someone hurt? I hope not...

Bickslow was about to start knocking again when the door opened. I laughed at the look on his face when Polyushica started to yell at him for being loud.

"Why are you even here! You don't have an appointment today! Lousy humans always so loud, just go away!" She yelled at him, "Wait, why is Makarov's grandson carrying him?" She asked Bickslow.

"Laxus here, punched Freed in the face and now he has a concussion. Well at least we're pretty sure he does. He's got an extreme loss of balance, he can't even walk. And he keeps laughing at everything, saying it's funny," Bickslow sounded panicked. I didn't know I was the one who was in the emergency. I hope I'm okay.

"Well hurry up and get him in here," Polyushica said, and Laxus carried me into Polyushica's house. "Why did you punch him?" Polyushica asked Laxus after he put me down. I kind of wanted to know why Laxus punched me too. That had to hurt, maybe that was why I had a headache.

"I was just trying to hit Bickslow," Laxus explained. Laxus was hitting Bickslow? That's weird. Their fights don't usually get that violent.

"I would ask why, but you humans are just too violent," she said, turning towards me, "What other symptoms does he have?" She asked Laxus and Bickslow.

"He passed out for a few seconds when I first hit him, and then he had no clue what happened. The whole walk here he kept asking what happened and then forgetting," Laxus explained to Polyishica, "is he going to be okay? Is my kid okay?" Laxus asked, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"He'll be fine, it's most likely only a mild concussion, and since you hit him in the face, your kid should be fine," Polyushica snapped at Laxus angrily. Polyushica then proceeded to ask me weird questions, like who I was, what kind of magic I used, what guild I was in, and what happened leading up to me getting punched. I knew all of them except the last one, so I was very proud of myself.

"Okay, he seems to only have a small concussion, like I said, but I'll need to do a magic brain scan to make sure there is no internal damage," Polyushica said to Laxus and Bickslow.

"Okay, how long will it be until we know if he has any internal damage?" Laxus asked her.

"I wasn't talking to you! Just shut up and don't get in my way!" She said, this time actually to Laxus, "Okay Freed, I need you to lay down and be still so I can scan your brain," she said to me. I've never had a brain scan before, so this was exciting. She used some sort of magic, that glowed, and then she put her hands on my head.

I started laughing because she was tickling my head, but she glared at me, which made my laughing stop, right away. It wasn't funny when she glared at me. She finished her brain scan I guess, because she took her hands off of my head and she turned to Laxus and Bickslow.

"He doesn't have any internal damage. He should be fine if he rests up for a week or two. You do need to wake him up at least once in the night, all week long, and check his pupils to make sure they aren't dilated. Don't let him do anything strenuous for at least the first week. No jobs for him of course, no reading for long amounts of time, no overly bright, noisy, crowded places, which means keep him away from the guild for at least a week, you got it?" Polyushica explained, and asked Laxus if he understood. I sure hope he did, because I didn't catch anything she just said.

"Yeah I got it, I'll just have him stay at my house so I can watch over him." Laxus said, almost happily.

"And most importantly, please don't punch him anymore," Polyushica said when Laxus stood up and came over to get me ready to go. I don't know why he needed me to go to his house. I can watch myself.

"It. Was. An. Accident," Laxus said pausing after every word. At least I think he did, my hearing might be a little off though. My vision was a little weird.

"Oh, and it's almost been a month since he got pregnant, so the change might come this week, try to not let him get too worked up over it," Polyushica said to Laxus. I just remembered that I had never told Laxus about that. Probably because he punched me... I'm not quite sure why myself.

"What change?" Laxus asked, confused since he had no clue what she meant. I was starting to wish that I had told him.

"When he's going to change into a girl you lousy human! Now get out!" Polyushica yelled at Laxus, but he was too dazed to care about being yelled at.

"Freed is going to change into a girl? You're joking, right?" Laxus asked, giving me a look of bewilderment.

* * *

A/N: another chapter! Yay! Okay, so you guys might feel like Freed's concussion is a bit extreme for just a punch, but I figured that since Laxus is pretty strong, and that punch had magic packed into it. I hope you guys liked it though!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please don't kill me. I'm sorry I'm taking so long. I have a heck ton of homework so I'm basically working till 8 every night After school. I'm looking for a beta too, but I don't want to just get some random person from the list. I was wondering if any one of you readers can beta for me? I just need someone who can be really critical, tell me to hurry up, and help me choose between different versions of chapters that I have written (because lots of times I write about 3 different versions of chapters and can't decide which is the least bad) ^_^ so if any of you are up for that I'd be overjoyed.

* * *

"Freed, why didn't you tell me?" Laxus turned to me and asked in a rather loud tone, which I didn't appreciate, most because of my pounding headache.

"I think I was going to before you punched me. That must've been why I was at your house," I explained, laughing again. It was pretty funny how surprised Laxus was. It was almost like a surprise party, but instead of a party it was the fact that I'm going to be a girl soon.

"So what's going to happen to him? Is he just going to be a girl forever?" Laxus frantically asked Polyushica.

"Get _them_ to explain it to you! I have things to do you lousy human. Maybe if you didn't go around punching people, then he would've already told you. Now get out!" Polyushica yelled at Laxus, shooing him towards the door like some sort of animal.

"I'll tell you everything when we get Freed back to your house," Bickslow told Laxus, "Let's go before she gets too angry."

They started to leave, and Laxus almost forgot about me, "Laaaxus," I said, elongating his name, "Pick meee up."

Laxus sighed and walked over to me, "You sound like a little kid, Freed."

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked Laxus as soon as he picked me up. I was really tired and I didn't want to wait till we got home to sleep. Laxus's arms were comfortable enough to sleep in too.

"Yeah, go ahead, you do need rest," Laxus mumbled. He was getting embarrassed again, which made me laugh again, even though I was already drifting off.

"Why do you keep getting so embarrassed around me," I mumbled into his chest.

"Freed, did you really forget the best thing that happened to you for I don't know how long? You really hit him hard didn't you," Bickslow said, laughing this time instead of saying it angrily like last time.

"Laxus, are you still embarrassed because you got me pregnant? And Bix, I couldn't forget that because I know I'm pregnant, silly," I can't believe Bickslow thought that I forgot that Laxus had sex with me.

"Freed, did you just call me 'silly'? That was more than a little bit unsettling, and I wasn't talking about you guys having sex," Bickslow laughed his crazy laugh, "I was talking about how Laxus-"

"Bickslow shut up," Laxus said, on the verge of anger. I could hear his voice in his chest when he talked, which made me laugh a little, but it didn't distract me from what Bickslow was saying. I wanted to know what could be better than the fact that Laxus got me pregnant.

"Don't shut up! I wanna hear what's so great," I pleaded for Bickslow to tell me.

"You'll remember eventually. Just go to sleep Freed," Laxus said to me, in a rather commanding tone.

"What if I never remember. Then you'll hate yourself forever for taking whatever great thing happened from me," I said, trying to manipulate Laxus into telling me what happened.

"Freed. Don't you even joke about that. You'll remember," Laxus said to me, his voice shaking a little. I looked up at his face, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Laxus, I was just joking," I said.

I raised my hand up to wipe Laxus's eyes, but I guess I didn't do it right, because Laxus almost dropped me and he loudly said, "Dammit Freed you just poked my eye. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to wipe off your eyes because I made you cry," I explained to him.

"Freed, I wasn't crying," Laxus said, even though he was.

"Yes you were. I saw it. You cried," I said, "You haven't even wiped your eyes, I can still see you crying."

"Dammit Freed, I'm not crying and if there are tears in my eyes it's because you just stuck your finger in my eye," Laxus insisted.

"Laxus, I didn't try to pretend like I was too manly to cry when I was crying. You don't have to be embarassed," I tried to comfort Laxus because I knew he was pretending because he was embarassed.

"Freed, stop. I wasn't pretending to be too manly, and you didn't pretend to because you aren't Freed. You're pregnant for goodness sake, and you're gonna be a woman anyways," Laxus snapped at me. Once I processed what he had said, I was offended.

"Laxus, let me down," I was angry. I didn't care if I couldn't walk right now, I didn't want him carrying me if he was going to blatantly insult me. Even if I was going to be a woman for a while, I was still a man.

"Why?" Laxus asked, sounding genuinely confused, which made me a little more angry.

"Laxus, you're insulting me. Let me down," I insisted.

"Freed, you can't even walk on your own right now," he said, tightening his grip on me a little when I tried to get him to put me down.

"Whose fault is it that I can't walk again? And this time, I'm not even asking that question genuinely. Let me down, I want Bickslow to carry me. He won't insult me. He'll tease me, but he won't insult me," I struggled even more trying to get Laxus to put me down.

"I can't carry you all the way there, you're as big as I am Freed," Bickslow said, patting my back a little.

"Then Bix can just help me walk, let me down!" I was even more angry at Laxus now. He just continued to walk as if my struggling was no hindrance to him at all.

"Freed, stop struggling. If you fall... If you fall, your concussion might get worse and it'll be my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you suffered from permanent brain damage because of me. Our kid might even end up getting hurt if I dropped you. I don't know what I'd do..." I stopped struggling and I looked up at Laxus. This time, he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was crying, "I'm sorry Freed. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay Laxus," I could feel my anger wash away almost immediately, it almost tingled. Or maybe that was just me falling asleep a little, "Hey Laxus?" I asked.

"Yeah Freed?" He said in reply.

"Stop for a second," I said, and Laxus stopped walking. Once he stopped walking I raised my hand up to his face again, and this time, I succeeding in wiping his tears without poking him in the eye. I felt accomplished. And tired. "Proceed," I whispered once I was done.

"Well ain't that just adorable," Bickslow said, his babies floating close to me.

"Shut up Bix," Laxus said, in an angry tone.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now," I mumbled into Laxus's chest.

"Sleep well Freed," Bickslow said, laughing off Laxus's anger.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled, drifting off into the world of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear loyal fans of Convincing Him to Love,

I want to apologize for not updating. You guys probably thought this story was over because of my inactivity. I am really sorry for that. However, I will not make excuses because those would be merely that: excuses. I have just been lazy, playing minecraft all the time once school ended. Thanks for waiting for me though. I hope you guys enjoy this and I am trying to make things right by starting to update again.

From,

Your lazy-ass writer, Ling-Yaoi

P.s. I am thinking about re-writing all the previous chapters because I hate how horribly written all of them are. Although this definitely won't be much better. Anyone for or against this? Also, I fixed chapter four... I don't know how long it has been missing, but chapter five was repeated for both four and five, so check it out!

When I awoke, I was confused. My mind was cloudy, but this feeling of not knowing where I was or what was going on was very familiar. It was very dark in my room and I was forcefully yanked from my peaceful dreams when I felt a pair of strong hands pull me from my sleep.

"W-what's going on?" The last thing I remembered was leaving my house to go to Polyuschica's house... Oh dear I hope that woman didn't give me some kinda crazy drug. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Master Makarov when he said I should go there...

I heard a heartwarming chuckle and some words spoken by my thunder god, "Freed, you already forgot that I was going to wake you up to check your eyes, didn't you." I had no clue what he meant about checking my eyes, but I could hear a hint of worry and a lathering of care in his voice which made me happy no matter how stressed I was from the confusion which was overwhelming my consciousness.

No matter how much it soothed my heart though, my brain fought back. Even though Laxus was all I needed to be happy, answers were what I needed to feel comfortable in life. "What is the reason you're checking my eyes for?" I was so groggy, yet I still made sure to form my question clearly.

"Freed, I am going to have to explain this to you a thousand times aren't I?" Laxus's tone puzzled me. His words seemed like they should be laced with frustration instead of the carefree nature they were stated in.

"I don't recall being told why previously," I had a strange, nagging feeling in my head that I couldn't quite explain. It was simply a nagging in my mind that something was... Off. Something was wrong but i didn't know what and I couldn't figure out why.

"Well, this is going to sound bad, but I punched you in the face by accident and gave you a concussion. You also have some memory loss which, although hilarious at times, has caused me to have to painfully explain that I hurt you at least five times now." Laxus tried to sound like it didn't bother him but I could feel the worry in his voice. His eyes faltered ever so slightly from mine when he was speaking the last part, and I noticed him flinch just a tiny bit. I knew this man like the back of my hand and I could tell he was very worried about my reaction.

"Well that sounds like a very interesting story. Want to tell me how that..." In the middle of what I was saying, I abruptly remembered the last time I saw Laxus. The last time I saw Laxus, or at least the last time I recalled being with him, he walked off briskly into the night, after my appalling confession left him speechless. I have no clue how I didn't remember that sooner. He was probably only tolerating me because he hurt me. I knew he hated me. Just the thought of that night attacked the stability of my mind and I broke out into sobs of horror and regret.

"Freed? Are you okay? Freed! Answer me, what's wrong!" Laxus's voice was tense and his eyes were wide. He looked around wildly as if he had no clue what to do. Probably because he didn't even want to see me, much less be checking my eyes in the middle of the night. His false kindness was all because of the child that was growing inside of me. If not for that fetus, he would never have even tolerated my presence after that confession.

I had to make things right. I couldn't keep sitting here pretending to believe this wall of kindness he had put up to make me heal faster. Whenever I tried to verbally form words though, my body wouldn't listen. My mouth would open but all the that would manage to escape would be sobs which echoed through the quiet house.

"Freed, tell me what's wrong... Please just tell me so I can help," even though Laxus's care was a farce, his eyes brimmed with tears. Those tears made me believe for a split second that he really did care, but I knew that couldn't be true after he walked away from me so nonchalantly.

"Why do you pretend.." My words were barely a whisper. That didn't bother me though because the house was quiet enough to hear them. What did bother me was that I was thinking too irrationally to form my sentence the way I normally did. It didn't have the accuracy I normally force upon my words. That didn't have time to bother me for long though. Because Laxus immediately replied with a world ending gesture. As I felt his warm arms envelop me, all my sadness melted away. My sobs weakened until only gentle tears rolled down my face, and my doubts slowly evaporated until my mind was able to come to logical deductions.

"Freed, I am not pretending anything. I know you don't remember coming to see me today. You must think I was pretending to have forgotten your confession or even worse pretending that I cared about you but I'm not. I care about you Freed, and I most definitely ain't going to forget that confession." Laxus's face was burning red. There were small sparks coming off of him, but these sparks weren't brought about by anger like normal. Any intense emotion caused the man I loved to spark, and even though it was normally anger, this time they were brought about by embarrassment. Somehow, that man knew what I meant, even though it was only one of two options that he conjured up. My blond haired Thunder God knew me almost as well as I knew him.

Laxus's words made my head beat faster than I thought possible. It felt as if it were beating its way out of its prison. Laxus cared about me, and that was all that mattered. He would never love me, but he would care about me and he would love our kid. With his arms still wrapped around me, the only feeling I could possibly have was blissful to say the least. I hadn't answered him for quite some time though, which was probably awkward. I just had to let his words fully sink in before focusing on my next sentence. Eventually though, my mind worked out what to say.

"Laxus, I am so sorry I doubted my friendship with you." Once again, my sentence was worded perfectly. I had to specify the relation I had with the attractive blond male sitting in front of me. I didn't want my confession to ruin his image of me.

"Freed, it's okay. You should get some sleep now. That's the only way your concussion will get better and you NEED to get better..." Laxus's voice faltered once more when he said I needed to get better. I could tell he blamed himself for my concussion, although i knew he would never purposefully hurt me.

"Laxus, thank you so much for caring about me. It means the world to me and I am so sorry that I confessed to you." I wanted so badly to make things right between us. I wanted even more to be with Laxus always, but I knew that could never be.

"Freed, it's okay. Umm, I know you don't remember right now but you made think about my feelings and you made me realize something important." I knew what I was hoping wasn't true. I knew Laxus could never love me, but at that moment, that one thought of hope was on my mind.

"Laxus..." I wanted to ask him what he meant. I wanted to savor every moment I had with him. I wanted so badly to be with him. However, my child would not let me. My stomach turned upside down and I had to get up and dart to the bathroom. Morning sickness hit me once again, this time ruining my perfect moment with my Laxus.

A/N: So, this chapter is very poorly written... I wrote it over the course of a day. Not even three hours actually, but I wanted to write it fast enough to release it before i have to leave for the dentist today. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's good to be back :D


	14. Chapter 14

So there I was, laying on Laxus's bathroom floor, losing every ounce of food I had eaten the previous day. All I wanted was to talk to my Thunder God. I wanted to ask him what he meant. I knew it could never be the one answer I desired so much, but my heart skipped a beat every time I even thought about what he said.

The more I thought about the issue, the more I deluded myself into thinking it could be what I longed for. For once in my life, I actually had a faint glimmer of hope for actually having Laxus return love to me. That glimmer slowly transformed to become as bright as a supernova in my mind. I had to get Laxus to love me. I had to convince him to love me, which in my mind, although then both strong and feebly hoping for the impossible, merely consisted of convincing him to let love be found in him in general. Laxus never truly showed anyone that he loved them, he just fought some people and had sex with others. Sure, I mean, he _cared_ about us as a team but he didn't ever seem to show his love to us, and if I could just get him to admit that he loved at all, maybe he'd start to love me. It was a delusional thought, but it made me feel powerful. My invigorating feeling from that hope did not grow, however, as I had to force my head down towards the toilet once more to further empty my stomach.

As I was heaving over the edge of the toilet, I was barely able to register Laxus's quiet voice starting to ramble on"Freed, you sound terrible. I'm so sorry I didn't come in here to help you right away... Trust me, I ain't abandoning you, Bix woke up and he was worried about your crying and I was scared and I just couldn't really grasp the situation properly but then I realized I was starting to abandon you again and I couldn't bear that thought..." Laxus came over to me after he finished his disjointed rant (in my delusions his rambling was filled with love instead of a lesser form of caring) and gently pulled my hair back. He started to pat my back in a way that seemed forced and kind of awkward for him, yet it warmed my soul up to be honest. The only issue I had with his comforting gesture which relaxed my body to my core was that it felt almost like something a mother would do to her sick child. It had a distinct yet undistinguishable difference from that feeling though. I just couldn't put my finger on it, which was honestly quite a good thing as the thought preoccupied my mind, instead of my mind clasping onto each heaving of my back as vile from my stomach was forced up by my child.

As I thought, we sat there, basically in silence (except of course the sickening sounds of vomiting) until I had thrown up so much that there was nothing else I could throw up. I was exhausted, and I could tell Laxus was too, even without looking at him.

It was the dead of the night after all. He had woken up simply to check my eyes and make sure I was okay, so why was he still awake? I could feel his arm shaking, presumably from the weariness he was feeling. I myself was on the same level of exhaustion, my arms barely able to hold my body off of the floor and my head barely able to not collapse onto the toilet seat.

I wasn't really thinking about anything anymore. Just how tired I was and the ever present thought of what Laxus was about to say to me when my child interrupted. When I turned around to tell Laxus that we should go back to sleep though, countless indescribable thoughts rushed into my mind. I didn't know how to react to what I saw... My honorable Thunder God, my blond haired prince, my electric clad beauty that I loved so much was... Crying. He wasn't simply letting tears escape from his eyes ever so slightly like he was a few moments ago when I was crying. He wasn't just frustrated and wanting me to stop crying. He was full on crying. His arm wasn't shaking for the same reason mine was. He was shaking because he was crumpling. His beautifully strong and perfect image was dissipating. I never knew my God was even capable of truly crying, let alone sobbing as he did once I turned around.

"L-Laxus..." All I could manage to choke out was his name. Before I had even realized it, tears started pouring out of my own eyes. The eyes Laxus had woken himself up to check for me. The eyes which could normally only see love for Laxus. The eyes which were now being forced to subject to seeing the great and powerful Electric Dragon Slayer crumple, covered only by his coat of sobs.

"I'm so sorry Freed..." Every word he spoke tore me apart. Laxus's voice was shaking with his sobs, and that in itself shook me to my very core. "I never wanted to be this weak Freed… I just… Well I ain't ever acted this weak, especially not in the presence of any of my team, but I just can't stop crying Freed…" When my name escaped his ever slightly parted lips (which couldn't fully close due to the fact that his sobbing had to escape somehow and if he closed his beautiful lips fully, he most likely wouldn't be able to breathe through all of his crying induced snot) there was a distinct hitch in his voice: a sharp intake of air which signified another sob about to emerge. I had to help him somehow, but how?

I didn't know how to help my sobbing God. He was sniffling, and crying, and letting little noises of pure pain escape, and taint, his beautiful lips. I wanted to help him in the same way that he helped me, with a beautiful gesture of love (kindness for him) and comfort. I couldn't help but think that this man who would never love me wouldn't want my arms around his body, no matter how sad he was. He'd want some perfect beautiful girl, someone who he could actually see himself with, hugging him instead.

So, for some reason I couldn't figure out a single thing to do to help him feel better. So, instead of talking about it or hugging him or trying to do something insane to help, I just sat there, on the floor, rubbing his back to comfort him, same as he had done to me only mere moments earlier.

After a while of that back rubbing from me and that sobbing from my Thunder God, I finally found the words to articulate how I was feeling. "Laxus, you aren't weak. You are the strongest person I know, besides someone like Gildarts or Makarov that is, but they are basically freaks of nature in their strength. You, my Thunder God, are stronger than even them in my eyes though. Gildarts had a hard time even dealing with that fact that he had a daughter with a woman that he once loved. You are having an unintentional child with another man Laxus. I know that's not something to be proud of, but lots of people would have simply abandoned me already if this were their problem. You are not only strong enough to stand by my side, but you are strong enough to have barely even freaked out yet. You are stronger than all of Thunder Legion combined, and you know it. Crying doesn't make you any less strong Laxus. So please don't ever feel that way, especially around me." I knew how cheesy my speech sounded. I knew that it might have been a little too emotional for cheering on someone who I was supposed to just be friends with, but I didn't care. It seemed to help Laxus, if only in the slightest, which meant it was invaluable to me.

"Freed, thank you so much, but I ain't as strong as you think. You don't really remember what happened last night because I accidentally knocked you out this morning, but I had been home all week getting wasted so I wouldn't have to think about what you told me the other night when I was leaving. And before you go getting all emotional about our last parting, just stop... It's my turn for once and I ain't going to let you forget my words this time." At that point, Laxus had managed to cease his sobbing, although his voice was still quivering in a slight and almost unnoticeable fashion, so unnoticeable in fact that I actually doubted that Ever or Bix would even notice it if they had walked in right at that second.

Once I realized what Laxus had said, I was drawn instantly right back into the pit of wondering just what he wanted me to know. I hated myself for it, but I had mostly stopped worrying about Laxus and turned my attention to watching his face contort as he tried to get his next words out. I knew they would never be what I desired most, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that that had to be what he was going to say. I should have listened to that voice.

"Freed… I don't even know where to start with this… I guess I will start by saying that I _am_ weak, no matter what you choose to believe about me. I am at least weak enough to run so far away from a simple confession that I left you, I left my _child_, alone for an entire week. What did I do that for? I did that so that I could run away to my house, get wasted, and ignore the fact that I have feelings at all… Let alone the confusing ones you have awoken inside of me. Now, I know what you are most likely thinking right now, but I honestly don't know how I'm feeling myself. I do know one thing for sure however, and that's that I feel… something… for," at that point, Laxus had ceased eye contact with me entirely. Throughout his speech, he was barely making any eye contact with me, but once he reached the point that made my heart beat a million times faster, he ceased all contact whatsoever. "I guess I just feel something for you… I ain't never felt like this before, so I just ran… I'm sorry I'm so weak Freed. I'm so s-sorry…" At that point, although my heart was beating faster than I had ever felt it beat in my entire life, I couldn't relish in it. My Thunder God's gathered composure shattered all at once. He just laid his head down onto his knees and began to cry again.

Although his crying was much gentler this time, it still ripped my heart out to see. I still was clueless on how to help, but I was determined to make him happier. So what if he seemed to be confused over me? I'd be confused as well. I wanted to hug him more than anything else, to comfort him, and possibly also for my own ulterior reason. However, I refrained from doing so for a different reason this time. This time, I purely didn't want to hurt my Laxus's mind any more than I already had. I didn't want to cause him further confusion, or make him feel like I was forcing him to love me.

Instead, I just rubbed his back, same as he always did for me, and I told him just how it was going to be okay. "Laxus, the past is in the past. You wouldn't ever leave me alone like that again and I know it. It wasn't weak, it was fear. Fear does not mean you are weak Laxus. Hiding from your fears doesn't even make you weak. What would make you weak is if you refused to even acknowledge the fact that you were afraid. If you refused to even acknowledge the fact that I… Well, I'll just say how I feel about you. But, you are not weak, my beautiful Thunder God. You are strong. You have prevailed once more.

There's no need to cry Laxus. You were strong enough to tell me all of this, which was something that I wasn't able to do for years. I hid my feelings and everything I felt for you for years upon years Laxus. But you, you have the courage to tell me all of these terrifying feelings that you are feeling a mere WEEK after you started contemplating them. You were able to tell all these things that you weren't even sure of yourself Laxus. So don't ever feel as if you are weak for feeling, or for being scared, because you have shown true strength. Whether you believe it or not is up to you, but it's the truth no matter what." I couldn't help but smile, because for some reason, just letting all of those feelings out warmed my heart enough to force a smile onto my face even in those somewhat sad circumstances.

I felt rude for letting my mind wander to the thought that there actually was a chance for me to be together with Laxus, but I didn't stop the thoughts. There was an actual chance for me to live my dream, a chance for my life to actually be complete. I longed so deeply for Laxus to love me right at that second. I was honestly being very impatient, but going from_ "_knowing" that Laxus would never love me to knowing for sure with every fiber of my being that there was a _chance_ for the love I desired gave me strength to carry on.

The more and more I thought about it, the more perks I discovered that weren't purely the fact that Laxus might actually love me. The one at the foremost part of my mind at the time was the fact that our child might actually get to have two parents who lived together and loved each other. Our child might not HAVE to choose who to live with or anything of the sort. Another one that I was honestly quite relieved to remember and note in my mind was the fact that if he did come to love me, which I was determined to make happen, I wouldn't have to be a girl for the rest of my life. I would be able to go back to being myself after the child was born. That was something that I knew I would have been struggling to grasp and accept if I had not been punched out by my love.

However, I didn't have long to think about all of my happy thoughts, seeing as Laxus stood up after I gave my love infused speech attempt at being encouraging. As he stood up, he wiped his eyes, and though he acted strong, I could see the shame buried deep in his eyes at the fact that he had been crying. His face was still red and puffy, and he didn't quite look okay, but he was my Laxus nonetheless. He was going to act strong no matter what and I knew it. I just wished that he could show his true feelings to me more.

All of that aside though, he stood up, wiped his eyes, and held out his hand to help me up. "Freed, thank you for talking some sense into me. I ain't going to lie, I don't really believe it, but I could feel just how… passionate you were with your speech, which does make me feel less… humiliated." Laxus was truly struggling to get his words out, and although it was rather cruel of me to think as such, I thought it was rather cute how hard he was trying yet still struggling. It was almost a new side of Laxus, although it was more of a pseudo new. He had always had this side, he just kept it buried deep within, only letting it out a few times in the years I had known him, and never as blatantly obvious as this.

I liked it. I would never tell him that though. It would probably make him spark, but out of what feelings I wasn't sure. Everything made my Laxus spark. In fact, he sparked so much that I had almost began to neglect to notice it. Even then, in the midst of his struggling, there were small lightning droplets jumping from his body, yet always dissipating before reaching the floor. The man I loved was a unique one, but I wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Laxus, I'll always be here to talk sense into you no matter what. For now though, we should retire until morning. It's still night time and Bix is still sleeping, in the living room not fifteen feet away from here nonetheless, so we should get to bed and stop making so much noise. I'll be happy to further discuss this matter tomorrow, in a more private setting." I didn't want to sound too formal, but I honestly couldn't help it. I knew Laxus understood though, because he looked at me and gave me a giant genuine dragon slayer grin right before reaching over and ruffling my hair slightly.

"Freed, I honestly don't think I can thank you enough for all of the help you've given me. Not just today, not just since I got you pregnant, but throughout all the years I've known you. You always stand by my side through thick and thin and talk sense into me. Without you, I wouldn't quite be the man I am today. I don't even know if I'd be able to consider myself a man at all. Get some sleep Freed. You need it to get better, and you need to get better to ensure that our child stays healthy. Goodnight Freed." And just like that, our touching bathroom scene was over. We were walking out the door, I to go one way, and Laxus to go the other. This time, however, the separation was a happy one. Laxus was walking away from me, but he would return.

I would see his smiling face in the morning, and I would constantly be reminded of the love I had the chance to feel. As I turned away from the blond dragon slayer, I ran my hands through my hair and just… smiled. I smiled so widely that my face was starting to hurt, but that didn't bother me at all. I could honestly say that I just had the best day of my entire life, no matter the negativities that lead to the moment of truth.

"Goodnight Laxus, I'll see you in the morning, and please, don't you dare cry when you're alone in your room, okay? If you do that, I can't be there to help you. I wouldn't be able to bear that. So, if you start feeling bad again, just come get me. I won't mind waking up to save you some pain." Laxus nodded, his face turning red, and I went off to bed, sighing contentedly as I was pulled back into the sweet lull of sleep.

* * *

So... Once again I didn't update in FOREVER but I actually will start updating regularly this time. I hadn't really been reading Fairy Tail that much or watching it or doing anything related to it, so I wasn't motivated to write, feeling as if I'd just fuck up the characters. However, my love for Fairy Tail has returned to me and it has returned with a vengeance. So, I'm already writing the next chapter, and I have to say I'm quite excited for it.

Also, I just want to say sorry for not writing, I've been busy running my Minecraft server (if any of you guys want to play with me and bug me to update I'd love that o:) and playing League of Legends, so I got distracted. I promise I'll have another chapter out this weekend though!

Also, I'm changing my pen name to be a less anonymous one for me, so its going to be TheLizardWriter after I publish this chapter! I'm also going back to edit all the notes on previous chapters to say TheLizardWriter all the while reworking all previous chapters! Thanks for reading my shitty story,

From, your lazy ass LizardWriter!


	15. Chapter 15

Once again, I awoke in Laxus's guest bedroom. Bickslow was still sleeping soundly on the couch, snoring and cuddling up with his babies. I didn't dare wake him, because I knew that if I did, even if it was accidentally, he would force himself to stay awake just in an attempt to spare me the boredom of being the only one not sleeping. Instead of letting my tired friend and his babies entertain me however, I snuck past them into the kitchen, my goofy grin from the previous night no doubt still plastered on my face.

Once in the kitchen, barely even a wall separating my sleeping friend and I, I pulled my hair back, slipped my apron on, grabbed Laxus's best pan from the ceiling rack, and I started cooking breakfast for the three of us. As I cracked a few eggs into the pan, I couldn't help but start thinking about the heavier side of life: The side where I was going to have to become a woman, find a way to support a family without leaving my child alone too much, and possibly even have to deal with my highest hopes being crushed by the man I loved.

However, as I started chopping up peppers to put in the eggs, I forced my mind to think of the positive for once. I steered away from all my thoughts of struggles and pain, and I went back to facing the blindingly bright glimmer of hope that shone in my mind. The hope that Laxus would love me. I didn't just think of that fact though. I just… thought about my Thunder God in general. I thought about the first day I met him, the day he got me to join Fairy Tail. I thought about the time I met Evergreen and Bickslow, and together we vowed to always defend the man that inspired us to fly. We formed the Raijinshuu in his name, to protect him always. I even thought about times that weren't as easy to think about: Laxus attempting to take over the guild, losing his mind and bringing us with him for a while there. Our Thunder God took the fall for us though; he made sure the Raijinshuu still had a home, because he blamed himself for all of it.

In between thinking all of these thoughts though, my mind always returned to one beautiful moment. The memory with Laxus that soared high above the rest, no matter how recent it had occurred just wouldn't stop resurfacing. It was only a few hours prior, but it captivated my mind so fully that I almost forgot that I had already dumped the peppers and mushrooms I had chopped up into the eggs. The breakfast I made for the man I loved and my best friend was almost ruined by my wistfulness.

I accidentally exclaimed, hoping that it wasn't ruined, and yanking the pan away from the fire lacrima that was running the oven. I instantly cursed myself in my mind for having been so careless as to yell out when Bickslow was sleeping so close, but the damage was done. He was already awake. I heard some slight stirring in the living room followed by a barely legible voice, clouded with sleep.

"Free? You alrea'y up?" I heard him call from the living room, obviously still exhausted. I longed to not answer him, to let him sleep as long as his body wanted, but I knew I wouldn't be able to bring myself to ignore him. Simply the way that his voice couldn't even form hard consonant sounds due to his immense tiredness made me regret my outburst even more.

"Indeed I am. I awoke a few minutes ago, and then I came in here to cook some breakfast for you, Laxus, and me. I'm deeply sorry that I woke you, I was trying my best to be quiet, but I almost burnt the eggs I was cooking which caused me to let out an exclamation." I was being way too formal, talking to Bickslow like that, but I really did feel bad. He might seem crazy and not too caring on the outside, but he was too kind to Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion.

One thing Bickslow never allowed us to do was be alone. No matter how tired, or even injured, he was, he would force himself to be awake to keep Laxus, Ever, or I company. Whenever he got hurt on a mission, he'd always force himself to stay awake in the hospitals until Ever and I fell asleep. When we were all hurt, he'd wake himself up at the slightest movement, because he said none of us needed to suffer. I wasn't really sure what caused him to do that, but whatever it was was going to seriously hurt him from sleep deprivation someday. At least that's how I felt. It was nice of him either way though.

"Well, it smells delicious, doesn't it Babies? Now where's my mask?" Bickslow reached for the table, and pulled his mask on. It honestly saddened me how he always wore his mask so religiously. It was because of an incident he had when we first started training together. He was learning how to control and steal souls, and he almost killed Ever, accidentally controlling her while she was flying. She came crashing to the ground, due to the fact that he had no clue how to use her magic, and she was in the hospital for at least a month. After that, he would never look any of us in the eyes without his mask on again. He blamed himself, but none of us blamed him. He was always terrified he would somehow hurt someone he cared about again, however. Even though the entire Thunder Legion knew he was strong enough to not do so now, he never allowed himself forgiveness from himself.

In situations when he is forced to take off his mask, Bickslow simply won't make eye contact with anyone. In the bathhouse, he never looks at anyone's eyes. It's always the nose or the chest. When he wakes up in the hospital, his mask removed, he always just stares down at himself, refusing to even look around. It was a sad thing for someone as kind as him to have to do, but there was nothing I could change.

"Freed? You kind of zoned out on me again…" Bickslow cackled, forcefully dragging me out of my horrid memories of him. He wouldn't want my pity, so I would withhold it, no matter how his forced habit made me instantly zone out, forced to remember the pain of the past.

"S-Sorry, I was just preoccupied thinking of… something else." I muttered, but I tried to speak at least a little clearly. I gave up on my normal, overly formal speech due to the fact that I didn't really want to hear Bickslow yelling at me to take the stick out of my ass and stop speaking so formally. Sometimes, it actually was fun to do just that. I only felt comfortable speaking that nonchalantly with the Raijinshuu and Laxus though. With everyone else, I just felt the need to act so rigid and mechanical. I needed them to see how composed and professional I was, even when I truly wasn't on the inside. I forced myself to make a good name for Fairy Tail, and especially for my beautiful Thunder God.

"Hmm… I bet it has something to do with that crying and whispering I heard late last night. Spill the beans Freedy, my babies and I wanna hear what happened." Ever since the previous night, I was a little worried that Bickslow would ask about what happened. I was still completely overwhelmed with… everything that happened the previous night, but I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to tell him. How could it, after all? It was the best news that I had ever learned. Merely thinking of it made my heart beast too fast for comfort. It felt like my heart was going to beat its way out of my chest at any second, all thanks to the blond haired man I had always loved.

"Well… It's a long story Bix," I sighed and sat down next to my blue and black haired masked friend, who simply looked at me and laughed for a second, his babies swirling around his head, going in every which direction yet always managing to never collide with him. He cared about those souls more than his own some days. I knew he felt bad for taking them, but he still slowly collected them in our years together, and only from people who were on the verge of death, people who begged him to save them. He had to explain that their soul would be trapped, forced to follow his orders, but they wouldn't die. With that method, he was able to humanely gather up five souls, which he treated like his children.

"Freed, you know I'm not going to give up on this," Bickslow gave me a giant smile, complete with no less than half his tongue flopping out of his mouth, as usual. "Now, tell me now, or I'll beg Laxus to give me the dirty details, and we all know how that'll turn out."

We laughed together for a minute before I finally decided to tell him the best part of it all. "Bickslow… I didn't need to be upset. Laxus… I don't think he could ever bring himself to hate me." I knew I wasn't giving any clear details, and to be honest, I was mostly doing that to toy with Bickslow. I knew he'd get all upset, act as if I were lying to him, maybe even throw a fit with his babies. He was childish at heart, no matter how serious he could be at times.

"What did he do to you to show you? I know you didn't do it because I would have woken up if that happened. So what's got you all happy?" Bickslow might be a child at heart, but he was one heck of a perverted one. All he ever talked about was sex when people wanted to talk about love. There was a girl he really did like. He even told me about her at one point, but she got taken from him. He knew she'd never like someone like him, or so he said. I hated to have to tell him that the person that I loved might actually end up loving me back. I knew he would at least act strong, and knowing him he would truly celebrate happily with me, no matter

So, I told Bickslow all about what had happened in the night. I started from the beginning, when Laxus woke me up and I started crying (Which woke Bickslow up as well, but he went right back to sleep). I detailed it to him much more than I thought I would. It was strange, but as soon as I starting telling him the story of the best (remembered) night of my life, my words just wouldn't stop spilling out all over the place.

I told him everything, all of the details I could recall, even how I longed to smash my lips against Laxus and show him just how much I loved him. That wouldn't work though, I knew that would merely complicate things even further than they already were complicated. Bickslow thought my unending desire to make Laxus mine was a little funny, but I didn't really see how it was even the slightest bit funny. I didn't mind either way though, because Bickslow thought that lots of serious things were funny. It was one of his many unique traits that I admired.

After I told him the story, we slowly slipped back into the lull of normal conversation. Bickslow started the subject change by asking, "Hey, how's your head feeling by the way? My babies and I have been worried sick about you getting punched. I know it couldn't be good for yours and Laxus's child…"

"It doesn't really hurt other than when I put any sort of pressure on the bruise. And sometimes my vision blurs when I turn around too quickly. It's nothing worse than any other concussion I've had before. I still don't remember what happened though. Laxus said he'd tell me the story later today, although it seriously seemed to pain him to think about… I really hope he doesn't blame himself, even if he did punch me."

"To be honest, I shouldn't have egged him on so much, but how can I help it when his reactions are so funny?" Bickslow cackled, his tongue extruding from his face, more familiar to me than the eyes I hardly got to see.

"Funny! Laxus is funny!" Bickslow's babies swirled around, chanting about how they agreed with him. Sometimes I wondered how souls that once belonged to human beings were so… obedient and one witph Bickslow. They probably didn't even remember that they once used to be a human like their master.

"Why the fuck do you think I'm so funny?" I heard an absolutely charming chuckle come from the entryway, which instantly made me jump up and rush over to the adorable blond. I just wanted to see his smile, look up fondly at his kind yet rugged face. I wanted that smile to be just for me. I wanted that man to be just for me. I wanted his love, and I wanted him to accept mine.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the support guys! I'm going to try and release a chapter every Sunday/Monday but to be honest, if I finish a chapter in less than a week, it'll come out early because I have no patience in that matter. I'm working on rewriting everything, but I only have the first two chapters redone right now. I'll tell you guys when I post all of them! So keep an eye out.

From,

Your lazy ass LizardWriter!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N So, here's the chapter, late but over 6000 words long. O: Now, I guess I kind of touch some sensitive topics in this chapter, so please don't be offended. Please keep in mind that it's Bickslow talking, and Bickslow has no filter. This chapter might have gotten slightly off-topic yet again, but I really enjoy crafting up backstories and such.

* * *

"Good morning Laxus! I made breakfast, it's in the microwave, so if you want me to I can go get it, okay?" I sauntered over to Laxus, talking at incredible speeds which slurred my words in a fashion that I didn't quite enjoy. I endured the slurring anyways, because my words were struggling to escape my mouth in a fashion where even if I truly desired to keep them inside, it wouldn't be physically possible. Laxus just brought out a side of me that otherwise would stay hidden deep inside for all of eternity. That was one of the countless reasons I loved my Thunder God.

"Down boy," Bickslow laughed, still lounging on the couch. I dismissed his comment to the back of my mind immediately though. I knew he was just teasing, same as always. The beautiful blonde in front of me was more important than Bickslow's friendly teasing at the time, so I focused straight ahead.

"You guys seem to be having fun this morning. I'm still exhausted from being up all last night, so there better be some coffee in the kitchen waiting for me," Laxus gave me a smirk which made me immediately scamper into the kitchen and start brewing a new pot of coffee. I knew he wouldn't actually be upset, but I preferred to just run and make the coffee. Anything that would make my Laxus happy was something I'd do in a heartbeat.

Upon thinking that thought, the dark side of my mind couldn't help but push forward the thought that maybe me leaving Laxus would make him happy. Maybe it would make him happier if he didn't have to deal with the fact that one of his closest friends was in love with him. Maybe it would make his life easier if he didn't have to fret about the fact that there was a man in love with him, who was turning the notion of his sexuality that he had felt was right all his life completely upside down. Maybe he didn't need someone like me to pounce on him as soon as he woke up, flooding him with my happy words and actions, which he most likely knew were filled with the love I could only semi shove back down inside of my heart anymore.

I quickly shook those terrifying thoughts out of my head, and instead thought of the much more positive side. Maybe Laxus would come to love me as much as I loved him? Maybe when I turned into a girl, he would see me differently and come to love me that way? I didn't like that thought in the slightest though, because he'd be falling in love with me merely based on the fact that I had magically turned into the sex he always believed himself to be solely attracted to. If that happened, what would he do when I changed back? Would he even love me enough for me to change back? Would he ever love me enough for me to change back? All of my thoughts took a turn for the sour side again as I reached for the coffee beans and started scooping them into the grinder lacrima. I couldn't help it. There were so many things that could go wrong, that even though the best night of my life had just occurred, I couldn't focus on the happy side.

As the coffee beans began to ground up, I felt tears escaping from my eyes. I wanted to be happy, so why was I crying? I wanted to think about the most overwhelming hope I had ever experienced, so why I was I being so negative? I wanted to just cook breakfast for the man I loved and my best friend, but all I could do was sit in the kitchen, letting my thoughts ramble on and on to dark places I didn't want them to go then collapsing slowly to the floor, unable to stop the sobs that overwhelmed my body.

"Freed? Freed, are you okay?" I heard a frantic voice as Laxus and Bickslow came simultaneously rushing through the door. I felt the strong hand of the man who spoke the words come down gently on my shoulder, and although normally that gesture would bring me world ending peace, instead it shook my body with even more raking sobs. I couldn't control my body, and more importantly I had not even the slightest grasp on the emotions I was feeling. All I could do was sit on the floor and feel useless and unloved.

"Freed, why are you crying…?" I hated hearing such a somber tone escape Bickslow's mouth. Normally he would just make some sort of joke, calling me a crybaby or asking Laxus if it turned him on to make people cry, but instead of that normal carefree attitude everyone had come to know and love, I was faced with utmost concern. The feeling of taking away that fragment of Bickslow's personality made me crumple even further onto the floor, my sobs interrupting any speech I might have attempted to make. I still couldn't figure out what I was so upset about. What did I have to be upset about? The fact that I might end up staying a girl? The fact that I was going to have a family of my own, which I never even imagined happening? Being a girl wasn't exactly ideal, but it wouldn't be the end of my life. Having a child would be something that I never thought I would experience, but not something that I didn't want. I had no reason to be upset, yet the sobs of the complete and utter breakdown of my mind were breaking through from my very core.

"Freed, answer us. What happened?" Laxus started yelling. It made my sobs intensify. I knew he wasn't upset at me, and I knew he would never be upset at me for crying. His yelling just made me feel worse for some odd reason. I knew that man like the back of my hand, and I knew that he yelled in every given situation, whether it be over anger, guilt, or even fear. I shouldn't have gotten upset over him yelling. It wasn't even him yelling at me, just him yelling in general. The man I loved was a loud one. It had never bothered me before, so why was it then?

I couldn't form words though. The most I could manage were a few undecipherable noises and the softening of my sobs. The fact that Laxus ever so gently scooped me up off of the floor and carried me to the couch made my sobs feel so meaningless. They were meaningless in the first place. I couldn't tell why I was crying so much, yet the depression was permeating through every cell in my body. As Laxus laid me down softly onto the couch, then sat on the floor beside me, rubbing my back, my sobs slowly eased away until there were no more than a few sporadic noises escaping my half parted lips.

I couldn't really hear what was going on around me for a while. I saw their mouths move, and I heard their voices, but my body felt too lethargic and unresponsive to really pay attention. I just felt as if nothing mattered, and I didn't even deserve to have these two wonderful men fawning over me for having a mental breakdown in the kitchen. I'm not entirely sure how much time passed before the feeling slowly retreated back where it came from, deep inside my soul, locked away behind a door that should have never been opened.

* * *

"L-laxus," I mumbled, sensing his presence but not knowing where he was. I must have fallen asleep in the process of my breakdown. In fact, when I awoke, it all seemed so surreal and distant. I felt… normal once more, as if nothing had even happened. I knew it had though, and that fact haunted me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it must have just been the hormones running through my body, but that thought didn't make it any less terrifying to me how completely and utterly meaningless I felt during that time.

The second Laxus's name even barely escaped my lips, Bickslow was moving from his spot on the couch at my feet to being next to me, and Laxus came dashing in from the bathroom. They were both so quick to come and save me from the pain that had already escaped me that I didn't know what to do. I had such wonderful friends, which made me realize that no matter how Laxus felt about me, I would always have him around, and I would always be able to rely on him and love him. I would always have two amazing ever-present friends in the Raijinshuu, and one man that we all looked up to, who honestly protected us more than we protected him.

My thoughts once more made me cry, although the tears weren't sad tears. They were just tears shed from pure emotion flowing through my veins. Feeling something too strongly seemed to just make me burst into tears ever since I learned that I was pregnant. It might have just been the hormones, or maybe it was the fact that my life was undergoing so many changes all at once. I was going to have a kid, and I had already come to accept that fact. I was pregnant… I don't know HOW I just accepted the fact that I was pregnant, but my mind took it as normal after only a few days, let alone weeks later.

The weeks that I had come so far had been tough and fraught with worry, pain, and confusion, but I wouldn't trade them for any "normal" happy weeks. I was growing as a person, and I wanted to become the best person that I could be before my child was born, in hopes that maybe one day he or she would look up to me, and say that they wanted to be like their daddy when they grew up. That could mean one of two things though. Either they wanted to be like me or they'd want to shove their feelings inside of themselves, keeping them hidden from anyone but their closest friends and lashing out as a form of affection towards everyone else. I honestly didn't mind which path my child would choose, or if they would choose to not follow any pre-made path, instead carving their own into the unpaved wilderness of the world. Whatever their choices may end up being, my child would be a happy one with a giant family to love it, no matter what.

"F-Freed? Are you okay?" Laxus snapped me back into reality by gently resting the back of his hand on my forehead, making sure I didn't have a fever. I knew that my breakdown was a part of either my pregnancy or a strange side effect of my concussion, and I knew that Laxus most likely took those two options as the two most probable as well, yet he still cared enough to make sure I didn't have a fever. His kindness made me want to just latch onto him like a leach and never let go… although I kind of already did that in my everyday life.

"I'm fine Laxus. I don't exactly know what was wrong with my mental state earlier… no… you know what… I'm not going to talk like that to you right now. I'm going to try my hardest to actually speak the first words that come to my mind in order to actually convey how I'm feeling…" I stopped and focused on my mind for almost a solid minute, causing Bickslow to laugh and ask something or another about it hurting when I took the stick out of my ass, which I ignored. Then, once I had channeled out all feelings to over analyze what I was saying to the man I loved most, I was finally able to speak once more. "So… I don't really know what was wrong with me earlier… My mind just sort of disintegrated and I couldn't focus on anything but the negative side of life. I just sort of broke down, thinking about all of the things that could go wrong, most of which I don't exactly want to talk about at the moment. I'm so sorry for scaring both of you… I think it was partially the hormones in my body starting to go crazy, because I've been feeling a lot of mood swings lately, which isn't exactly the most fun thing to experience in the world, but you know." I felt as if the more I talked, the easier to was for me to just let my words pour out, and not instinctively scan them for any blips in credibility until they were hardly words at all, just a hollowed out shell of the formal feeling they once would have held.

I didn't ever want to act so robotic around my child. I wanted them to know the me that I never let myself be. I guess most would call it the real them, however the amount of time I had been putting up my shield was way too long. There was no longer really a "real" Freed lurking deep inside me. He had been eradicated long ago, and replaced with meticulously chosen words and actions. The only person who ever lured him back from the dead was the one person that caused his heart to beat until he was sure he'd die from a heart attack. Laxus dragged me out of the pits of hell that I told him I'd follow him to. It truly was no wonder that I loved him as much as I did.

"Freed… You sound so different when you're talking like that… You sound like the little kid I met one day who started fawning over the amount of power I had with his little perverted buddy. Don't worry about breaking down, I ain't ever going to be upset at any of the Raijinshuu, or even Fairy Tail for that matter, purely for being hurt. That's something I would have done when I was drunk with power a few years back… I don't ever want to return to that disturbed state of mind. Bickslow and I were just worried about you… You don't know how terrifying it is when one of your best friends collapses on the ground, unable to even move from the pain they are feeling.." Laxus sounded… different. I could see him focusing on his thoughts instead of just blurting out everything he wanted to say… I didn't exactly like it, but all the while it made me feel warm inside, and I could have sworn I was blushing, however embarrassing that might have been. Laxus was… trying for me? He was trying to sound more… professional maybe? No… that wasn't the word. He was trying to sound more like… me.

"God you two. This feels like that time Ever dragged us to go see that cheesy chick flick. It's so sappy in this room that I can barely breathe through it. Freed could take his fucking sword out and cut the damn sappiness." Bickslow popped in, reminding both of us that he was, in fact, still sitting in the room with Laxus and I. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just pointing out that we were getting kind of close in his own twisted way. He and his babies started cackling: them swirling around him going on about the movie he previously mentioned with Ever, and him just cracking up, practically licking the air whilst doing so.

"Bickslow, shut the fuck up. He was hurt okay? Stop trying to do this shit when I'm just worried about my friend, okay?" Bickslow's words apparently struck a nerve with Laxus, as he got up and stormed into the bathroom, the shower starting a few seconds later. Laxus didn't know what he wanted and didn't want. Last night he was telling me how he might actually like me, and now he stormed off at the slightest jest at us being together. I couldn't help but feel my hope falter as the overwhelming feeling of regret started to take over my body once more. However, I wasn't going to just stand by and allow my mind to fail like I did previously, so instead I shook off the pain that was enveloping me more than I thought Laxus ever would, and I forced my mind to think about the fact that I was determined to convince him to let his true feelings take over.

"God, someone's got their panties in a twist. That dipshit can't take a joke, can he?" Bickslow was outwardly too hard on Laxus, but I knew he didn't enjoy pissing him off. It was just how they mixed. It was like Natsu and Gray, or Erza and Mira when they were younger. They were really close friends, but they just snapped at each other too much. When they were alone together, they always ended up either fighting or have strangely heartfelt conversations between the two of them. All of the Raijinshuu had a differently strange relationship with Laxus. He cared about all of us more than anyone else in Fairy Tail, because we cared about him more than anyone else for years. Our friendships with Laxus basically developed due to the God Complex we all had towards him. When we were young, Bickslow, Ever, and I truly thought that Laxus was on the same level as a god.

"Well, he's confused. Just let him be. He's probably going to be throwing a lot of fits considering that's his go-to stress reliever. He just pretends like he's pissed off no matter how he feels. That's the Thunder God we all came to know and love, right?" I gave a slight chuckle, knowing that Bickslow and Ever stopped calling him by that name years ago. I was the only one of us three who just kept the name going in my head, or at least I thought. I couldn't be certain for sure because, of course, I would never be able to see into the minds of my comrades, no matter how interconnected we were.

My suspicions must have been correct for Bickslow at least, due to the scoff he gave off right before he said, "You still call him that? God, that reminds me of the days when we were still horrible at magic, but we swore to protect that little punk we called a god. He was so much more rude to everyone back then. Remember when we first met him? That was one hell of a day… The day we found a god to snap us out of our pain." Bickslow sounded distant. He must have been remembering the times before everyone thought of him as a fucked up freak who steals people's lives… Instead, they thought of both of us as little kleptomaniac freaks that refused to follow any rules.

"Tell us! Tell us the story! Tell us!" Bickslow's babies swirled around both of our heads, begging to hear the story of how two little snot nosed brats got saved by a slightly older punk who thought he ruled the world. I smirked at their little swirly paths and begging to hear the story. I wouldn't mind hearing it myself. It had been a long time since I heard it how Bickslow told it. He always had… a way with words, to put it nicely.

"Well, me and Freed here, we didn't have any family. Freed's parents died when he was two or three, and my dad walked out on my mom when I was fourteen, and she couldn't handle it. She got to drinking, going to clubs every night, buying drugs from sketchy locations, and eventually she hung herself in our living room. It was quite the fucked up situation, and it really hurt me, and I hate to say it, but it also kind of saved me. She was never really a mother to me, just someone who provided the bare minimum I needed to live: scarce food, a semi-warm shelter, and all the clothes my dad and older brother left behind when they walked out.

It was about a year after my dad walked out that she died, and I never saw him again. Child protective services threw me in a whole nother hell full of kids who actually had good parents, parents who tragically died. There were, of course, others like me, but they kept holed up in their rooms normally, away from all the noise of the little ones.

Now, the guy I shared my room with was one of those guys that stayed holed up all day. I never really got to know him until the day that I found him, laying on the bunk below mine with a ra-"

"Bickslow wait…" I mumbled over him. I didn't want to hear that part of the story. I thought he was going to tell the part where Laxus swooped in and rescued us from hell, not everything that led up to it…

"Freed, it's all in the past now. My babies wanted to hear the story, and you looked pretty interested up until that point, so just sit there and listen. Remember what you told me once? You said some shit like, 'You don't have to worry anymore, because instead of living in hell, we're safe with the man who dragged us out. Blah blah blah don't dwell in the past blah blah blah.'" Bickslow started talking in a high pitched mocking voice when he was "quoting" me, which honestly made me feel more comfortable with hearing the story of all the pain we once suffered together.

"Go ahead…" I still didn't want to hear it, but I knew that I would have to either way, and protesting it would only make it painful. Instead, I should just sit there and listen to how much better my life had become after meeting the man of my dreams.

"That's more like it! So babies, back to the story," Bickslow reached out and patted his babies on the 'heads' gently before continuing. "I never really knew my roomie until one day when I walked in our room to go take a nap because I was fucking depressed and wanted to get wasted but didn't want to go down that dark path that my mother went down, and when I walked in, he was laying on the bottom bunk, with a razor in his hand, and blood running down his arm. It wasn't anything that could be fatal, but it was still bad enough that it was definitely going to leave a scar on the poor guy's arm." As Bickslow spoke, I instinctively reached my hand to my upper arm.

"So, I didn't know the guy at all, but he and his pretty little face didn't deserve to be fucking up his body like that. I learned that a long time ago. Hurting yourself only hurts yourself. If you want to escape, then you should do it in a more healthy way, like fucking or hurting other people." Bickslow really didn't ever want to hurt other people, nor did he ever have sex with people as escapism. He just… outwardly acted a lot tougher than he was, similarly to Laxus, but in a way that he just let the insane part of his mind take over all the time. His words never truly reflected his actions.

"I went over to the little prick, and I yanked that razor out of his hand. Then I grabbed his arm that wasn't dripping blood, and I dragged him into the kitchen of the establishment we lived at. I shoved him down into one of the chairs, looked into his basically lifeless eyes, and I said something along the lines of, 'Don't you ever hurt yourself like that again you little bitch. I'm not going to have an idiot for a roommate.' Then, I took his arm, and wiped it down with some water and disinfectant, then wrapped it up and patted him on the back. 'I'm Bickslow, and I'm going to be your friend, whether you like it or not.' I told him. After that, we became friends." Bickslow smiled at me, making me remember that day when a guy dragged me out of my senseless self-harm and depression at the fact that I had always been alone. After that day, I finally had the friend I had always wanted, and even though he was a very straightforward perverted son of a bitch, he very quickly became my best friend.

"So, we became best buddies real quick. Turns out the guy I shared my room with was actually pretty wealthy. His parents had been rich, so when they died when he was young, he inherited it all. The establishment we lived at had it all stored away in a bank account, but they gave the guy some money to go out and do things when he asked for a reasonable amount. I wouldn't have cared if we didn't go anywhere or do anything but lounge around the place watching tv and teasing little kids, but he was different. He had a lot on his mind, and once we became friends, he wanted to do a lot of things to lift off that ever-present weight.

Now, since my roommate was often bullied at the place we lived for apparently being gay, it only got worse when we started hanging out. All we ever got when we got home was shit like, 'Where were you two faggots at?' or 'Bickslow, why do you hang out with that worthless faggot'. I'd just punch them and keep going, but my roommate, now he couldn't do that so easily. He was the type that let things get him down instead of blocking them out. I guess a lifetime of feeling like you were alone, and getting bullied for being who you were every day did that to a guy. I had lived with my parents always neglecting me, but giving me things I needed. Kids at school were terrified of me ever since I beat the shit out of a guy who did try to bully me. In fact, a lot of them called me a crazy psychopath who didn't know how to keep his tongue in his mouth. Kids at school just teased my roommate, and I tried to save him by beating the shit out of them too, but that just got me into deeper shit where I had to return to every night.

When my mom was alive, she didn't give a shit what the school called her about. She didn't really give a shit what I did as long as it didn't cost her money. Some days, I'd come home with a black eye, bruised ribs, and all kinds of other injuries, and she'd just say, 'Make sure not to mess up the house or your dad will be angry when he gets home.' At the orphanage though, the headmaster would chew my ear off just for punching a guy or two. Every time I came home with a black eye, or the school called about me being suspended due to a fight, she'd get all pissy and make do extra chores, or skip dinner or some shit like that. I hated it.

My roommate hated that I was getting into trouble because of him too. He threatened to drop out of school if I kept getting in fights on his behalf, because he wanted me to be able to succeed in my own life, and not worry about his. He said it was a lost cause anyways, because he thought no one but me would ever want to be friends with 'a faggot like him' as he said. It really made me hate everyone at that institution, so eventually, I came up with a plan that couldn't fail in my stupid fifteen year old mind. My roommate was turning sixteen in less than a month, at which time he could claim his fortune and he could only stay at the institution for a few more months. So I told him that once he turned sixteen, the both of us should just take everything we owned, which of course was not much for me, and skip out on town completely. We should go start our own lives somewhere free of all of the bitches who bullied him.

Our plan didn't exactly work out as planned however, because when my roommate moved out, and I skipped town with him, the institution organized for all of his bank accounts to be frozen under the premise that he was using that money to aid in the kidnapping of a minor. It pissed me off to be honest. That guy could never kidnap anything, and I was only a few months away from being a legal adult as well anyways. However, that could do nothing to get his money back, so instead we resorted to a life of living on the streets, stealing what we needed to live. We went from town to town, learning basic magic as we went, and using it for what others considered evil: stealing food so we didn't starve to death.

Eventually, we went on to be infamous in that part of Fiore. Apparently fliers got sent to all of the mage guilds to stop 'the evil duo of thieves that were plaguing the southwestern part of the country!' So, some punk took up the job, seeing as it would be easy to take down to amateur wizards to claim the overwhelmingly high bounty. That man was Laxus, and my roommate was, of course, Freed. " Bickslow gave a giant smile once he got to the end of the sad part of our tale. It wasn't like his usual grins though, his tongue didn't even loll out of his mouth. Instead, it was just… a pure hearted smile. It was obvious that the end of this story really did soothe him as much as me. Hearing the end just made me feel safe, like no one could ever hurt me. My Thunder God would protect me, and the Thunder Legion would give our lives to protect him.

"So, this punk who was about three or four years older than me came waltzing up to us one day, saying that we were wanted criminals and that he was here to eliminate us. I figured I could take him easy peasy, because I had an awfully inflated head from winning fights against non-magic users at school. This blonde haired sharp eyed punk destroyed me with one swift strike of lightning though, which caused little cowardly Freed to start begging for forgiveness. He was blubbering on and on about how we had no family, we lost access to all of the money that his mother saved for him, and all sorts of parts of our pitiful sob story.

That lightning punk who had completely shut me down was somehow effected by that story though. He looked down at you- I mean my cowering roommate and he said, 'You know with that potential power you two have, you could easily be strong members in a wizarding guild. If you come with me, I'll pay off your debts to society, and you'll work to pay it off in my grandfather's guild. You'll have a new family. So stop your pathetic blubbering and stand on your own two feet.' And with that, he held his hand out to my roommate and forever stole his little precious heart. We followed him back to the guild, where my roommate and I subsequently began to fawn over his each and every move, following him around and calling him the Thunder God who eliminated the hell inside of us.

Pretty soon, we met a beautifully charming yet evil girl who our Thunder God also rescued from the depths of hell. Her name was Evergreen, and she quickly became one of our best friends, although she could really be one hell of a snarky bitch at times. She had been living a life similar to our own. Even though she had family, they never treated her right. They treated her like she was a piece of worthless shit, so the almighty god of Thunder barged into that house and taught them a lesson, then we all swooped in and saved her from the life she was about to enter.

She always made fun of us and called us careless stupid boys, but we knew it was just because she was putting on her own special form of armor to protect herself from the pain of the world around her… She was the first woman I ever met to not think of me as a psychopath, and it quickly made me get… over attached to say the least… We all basically worshipped Laxus together, but all in our own ways. I held an immense amount of respect to him for saving us and shutting my over inflated ego down. My roommate had fallen head over heels in love with him, saying that Laxus was the only reason he still had a life to live. Evergreen would make snide comments on our tendency to refer to him as a god, but when she let her guard down, she'd do it too. She also said he was the reason she had a life, but she meant it quite literally. She was convinced that if he hadn't stepped in, she would have killed herself or have been beaten to death.

None of us were that good at magic. In fact, we practically all sucked balls at it, but we all practiced. We had fun most days… Others were quite difficult to get through…" After Bickslow made that statement, he kind of zoned out for a little, probably thinking about the time that he had hurt Evergreen so badly that she couldn't go on missions for months. He blamed himself so much, and we all wanted that to change, but there was nothing we could do.

"Bicks-" I tried to tell him that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault and we never had and never would hold him accountable, but he just waved his hand in dismissal and rested his head gently on his hands, sliding them under the mask to rest on his eyes. I reached over and patted the larger man's back, thinking back to that first day I truly met him, and how distant and unreal it seemed. It was only about five years prior, but it seemed so far back. I had changed so much, learned so much, went through so much pain. We had many fights in Fairy Tail, and Laxus even got kicked out. We longed to go with him, to live alongside him in his exile, but he told us we had to stay in the light that he had ever so willingly stepped out of.

I fell into a depression for months after that, as did Bickslow and Evergreen. When he finally came back after we all lost the S-Class trial, it was like a miracle to us. Seven years passed, but eventually we got right back into the rhythm of our everyday lives, and Laxus moved back into town. The Thunder Legion had never once lost their drive to protect Laxus, even when he was gone. We had gotten more friends in Fairy Tail since then, but one was always omnipresent in the back of our minds.

"Freed…" Bickslow mumbled my name, calling my attention to him. I made a questioning sound, and he continued on by saying, "She was never the same after I hurt her. She just acted ever so slightly different, always getting tired sooner than she used to and running out of power sooner, although she got stronger as time went on… She'd be able to surpass both of us if I hadn't of ruined everything that day…"

"Bickslow, it's not your fault… She doesn't blame you." It made me wish that I didn't have such a glaringly obvious chance with the man that I loved when Bickslow got so depressed over the fact that he had hurt the woman he was "over attached" to as he said. He deserved happiness a lot more than I did.

"Well she's been getting more and more distant from us, getting closer to Elfman… I can't help teasing them about it either, because it's just my fucked up way of dealing with shit… She gets so flustered though because it's true and that kills me every time. It's my fault that she isn't already an S class wizard… She must just want to be away from me."

"You know that's not true Bickslow. She cares about all of us, and she never blamed you for it." I didn't know what I could say to make Bickslow stop blaming himself. When I was thinking about that incident earlier that morning, I should have brainstormed things to say in anticipation of when this conversation would eventually happen. Instead, I was careless like I used to be before I vowed to meticulously plan out every step of the life that Laxus had granted me to chance to live.

"Freed, one time she told me that the reason she chose to learn Stone Eyes as her secondary eye magic was because it was so terrifying to her when she couldn't move that she knew the worst way to make her enemies feel. She told me that was I did to her was THE WORST WAY SHE COULD EVER FEEL, FREED!" With that Bickslow got up, crying and gathering up his babies, and stormed out of the house as well, leaving me alone on the couch. I heard him plop down on the porch, talking gently to who babies who were asking if he was okay.

Seeing Bickslow's pain really did open my eyes to what I was upset over. Why was I upset over something as frivolous as the fact that Laxus was confused about the fact that he might love me? He might love me for goodness sake! I didn't have nearly as much pain as Bickslow to fret and worry about. Instead, I had a child, a possibly permanent unwanted sex-change, and a 'straight' man who thought he might love me. So, I got up, went outside, and sat on the porch with my unusually emotional masked friend, attempting to cheer him up as best I could.

* * *

A/N…2.0

So… I just wanted to say that the reason I used sixteen as the legal age of Fiore was the fact that young wizards have a lot of freedom, making it seem like children are adults "sooner", right? Who knows… Thank you all for reading, and thank you to everyone who writes reviews on the chapters. You guys have no clue how important those reviews are to me. Hearing that by some miracle I am able to make people happy is what fuels me to write this stuff. So, if you guys have any thoughts, please share them, whether it be something I'm doing bad at, something I'm doing good at, suggestions, critiques, anything! Thanks guys!


	17. Chapter 17

So, we sat on the porch together, talking about love and the lack thereof, my sex change, and the fact that a living, breathing being was growing inside of me (One that wasn't a parasite, which I felt the need to add just to clarify.) We sat there, with Bickslow only having half of his normal grin stretched across his face, only having half of his perverted talk escape his lips, only having half as much fun teasing me. I knew that he was feeling down in the dumps when I accidentally said something about wanting to kiss Laxus and he just sighed and said, "Must be nice to have a chance."

I didn't want to have my friend acting so strange. I tried everything to cheer him up, but the one thing that could really make him smile, the one thing that could make him get up and run around with his babies, teasing everything in sight as usual, that one thing was not something I could change. That one thing possessed its own mind, its own actions, and its own love. That "thing" as I was calling her, had fallen in love with someone else, and therefore she couldn't help Bickslow at that moment, or in any other moments like this to be honest.. Instead, she'd probably end up unintentionally forcing him to face his defeat with fake a nonchalant smile and a couple of lewd jokes about her outfit.

But no, she wasn't even anywhere to be seen. She must have still been pissy over the fact that Laxus told her off. Either that or she was off on another mission without us. She had been tending to do that more often as she got closer and closer to the white haired monster of a man she loved.

In her absence, it was, of course, my duty to watch over the man who had saved my life all those years ago. At times, I actually wished I had fallen in love with him instead. I wished that I could love him, just so he had someone who loved him in the way I loved Laxus. I actually did have a massive crush on him when he first saved me. The children at the institute always calling us faggots made me lose sight of that fairly quickly though, as I didn't want to cause him any trouble with my stupid feelings.

Thinking back to the time that I felt like that towards Bickslow, it made me realize just how embarrassing to both of us it would be if Bickslow ever found out about that. I had never known him to like men, although I had only ever seen him pine after one person, that being Evergreen. He would always made lewd comments about other girl's bodies, as well as those of males, but he never actually spoke with that slightly detached tone of voice, speaking of the true beauty they held. He only ever did that for one person.

We sat together, having these kinds of thoughts and conversations, out on Laxus's porch, the dew just starting to roll off of the grass and onto the dirt, the sun just starting to heat up the already warm air to unbearable temperatures, the clouds lazily rolling by, until the door slammed open, causing both Bickslow and I to jump in shock, as it came very close to slamming into the back of our heads. "Come on, it's time for you two to come inside." Laxus spoke in a sense that I couldn't tell how he felt at all. His voice was cold, yet not sharp. His face was menacing as always, but he wasn't sparking with anger.

"What, you got tired of me sitting out here with your little boyfriend while you were sulking in the shower at the fact that even you, the great and powerful Laxus, can have feelings at all, and much more, feelings for a man?" At least Bickslow still had the nerve to torture Laxus about how he felt. If Bickslow had said any less than that, I would have been truly worried about his wellbeing.

"Not in the mood Bickslow. Shut the fuck up." Laxus glared daggers at Bickslow as he turned and walked back inside, leaving the door open expecting us to walk right in after him. We got up, and dusted off our pants, so as to not dirty Laxus's house.

Right as we were walking in, I heard Bickslow mutter, "Yeah, he's not in the mood because he's tired of hearing the truth from someone he expects to just worship him instead of pointing out all his flaws." I could tell he was upset when he walked through the door in a huff, then grabbed one of his babies and pulled it close, telling it, "You guys will never be so stupid, right? You'll always be with me…" He spoke so quiet that if I hadn't been trying to listen, I wouldn't have even heard his voice resonating right next to my ears.

"Bickslow, I heard that first part! I told you to shut the fuck up!" I heard Laxus laughing from the living room, although I could see slight sparks jumping from his body to the fabric on the couch, which meant that he really didn't find it as funny as he was so desperately attempting to act like he did.

"You were supposed to hear the first part. I said it so that maybe you'd stop being so ignorant and stop hurting Freed. We all know that that'll never happen though." I didn't particularly know what was making Bickslow so angry. Perhaps it was the fact that Laxus was so short tempered with him when usually he'd laugh and joke around. Perhaps it was the fact that he actually wanted me to have this chance to be with Laxus, but Laxus was just so thick skulled that it was going to take forever to lure him out of his shell and get him to fully and openly agree to be together with me.

"Bickslow, what the fuck is wrong with you today? You're always a pain in my ass to deal with, but now you're just being a straight up bitch." Laxus's words were meant to hurt, and I could tell how deeply they did. Bickslow walked over to him, got ready to say something, and most likely attempt to beat him in a fight, but then, he just glanced over at me, shook his head and stormed over to the front door.

"Laxus, one of these days, you're going to chase away everyone who ever cared about you. You won't have the Legion anymore if you keep acting like this over a simple crush. You won't have Freed either, and I hope you know that. Just look at him right now Laxus. He's not going to stand by forever watching you hurt your friends. You're going to end up alone, and only then will you realize just how much we meant to you." With that, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard that all of the windows shook. The sound of the door resonated throughout the house, and the sound of the glass followed close behind, echoing for slightly longer.

I knew why he told Laxus to look at me. I was honestly pissed off at the man I loved, and I'm sure I looked as if I were ready to slap him. Sure, they always teased each other, but it never got to the point of Laxus straight up blatantly insulting Bickslow. It never got to the point where they were seriously throwing insults back and forth. It was always either just some benign teasing or a not so benign fist fight. Never anything ACTUALLY meant to truly hurt each other on an emotional level. If I hadn't have loved Laxus so deeply and purely, I would have followed Bickslow and just have gone home, not allowed to go to the guild and not wanting to further burden Bickslow by staying at his place.

"God, he needs to calm down. I can't say anything anymore without someone getting pissy and storming off." Laxus sighed, causing me to get a bit more irritated with him. I had never felt my blood start to get hot, and my adrenaline rise in this way against the man I loved. He was being so foolish and insolent to his friends, and it was all because I forced him to think over his feelings in an undesirable way.

"Laxus, you should heed his warning. You know for a fact that I love you more than anything else. You don't need to hear me say that, but I think what you do need to hear is the fact that Bickslow and Evergreen and I all have always said we owe our lives to you. Just think about that Laxus. You are the man who saved us all from hell. You saved Bickslow and I from a shitty life of crime and bitterness, and you saved Evergreen from the fact that she might have died otherwise. We try to be the best we can be for you, and how do you repay us? You need to start showing the other two how you really feel more often, instead of lashing out at them. You haven't been much of a leader to them ever since you got me pregnant." I was crying again. I had broken down crying near the end of my not so inspirational speech. I hated being so harsh with my Thunder God, but it was something he would never have taken to heart if he hadn't have heard it from me. It was arrogant to think that way, but that man never took Bickslow seriously in that sense, and he just wrote Ever off as being an angry woman.

He actually listened to me, and he listened even more so as of late. He had actually started taking my words to heart as he slowly realized that he liked me in the same way that I liked him. I couldn't stop crying though. I felt as if I were just being an annoying little dog, like he had originally referred to me as. I wanted him to comfort me. I longed to feel those giant arms wrap around my shaking fragile figure, but I knew that wouldn't happen. He was too busy trying to act menacing and strong to truly accept me.

The words I heard would have surprised me if I hadn't have been focusing my thoughts on attempting to stop the flow of my tears. "Freed… I'm sorry... I know I'm a dick to everyone. You guys know I am too. I ain't ever tried to hurt you guys. I ain't ever wanted you to stop bothering me. I just… Lay down Freed. Rest while I go get Bickslow." Laxus was really just a big bag of randomness as of late. Half of the times, he'd be worse than his normal cruel self, and the other half he'd be this strangely submissive and apologetic Laxus. It almost seemed as if HE were the pregnant one, and HE was the one suffering through all of the crazy hormones, causing his personality to go crazy on him.

I just laid down on the couch though, strangely tired and kind of sick feeling. My stomach hurt, but I didn't feel nauseous in the slightest. It just felt as if someone were stabbing me violently in the stomach, and trust me, I've felt that feeling before. So, I submissively flopped down onto the couch as Laxus ran out the front door, presumably toward Bickslow's house, hoping to bump into him on the way.

* * *

I had fallen asleep rather quickly. I was only half awoken by the door opening and two pairs of feet walking inside, talking in hushed voices so as to not wake me. At least it sounded like they were done arguing. They sounded rather complacent, which was even better. They just had soft tones of voice, and not purely because they were whispering. Instead, it was just because of the fact that they always acted strangely overly friendly when they got over arguments.

I fell back asleep for a while after that, still extremely exhausted. It wasn't even until I heard them arguing over what to cook for dinner that I actually fully awoke. I sat up, and I just felt like something wasn't right… Something was definitely wrong, and it only took me a few seconds to realize what it was.

"GUYS HELP!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do. I was suddenly in full panic mode, my body filled with adrenaline, my heart running a thousand miles a minute. I couldn't bring myself to stand up, but that didn't really matter for the time being, as both of them dropped everything (Literally… I heard a pot crash to the floor) and ran into the living room.

"What's wrong?!" Bickslow was the first to ask, as he came running up to me, almost pushing Laxus down in the process.

"Are you okay?" Laxus didn't even care that Bickslow had shoved him. Instead, he was leaning down over me, feeling my forehead for a fever as his own forehead started to wrinkle up with worry.

"I-it's gone…" I didn't know what to say to make them understand the true confusion and suffering I was going through. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to make them understand what was wrong.

"What is? I ain't gonna pressure you or anything, but we need you to be more specific. Talk like you normally would Freed," Laxus teased me slightly as I was struggling, but it was all in good heart. He seemed to be attempting to slow down my heart rate and get me to stop completely and utterly freaking out.

"Laxus. IT is gone." I tried to get him to understand by emphasizing my words, but of course both him and Bickslow stayed as clueless as ever.

"Freed? Are you okay?" Bickslow didn't seem to really know what to say, but he seemed genuinely worried about the fact that I was barely even able to breath from the panic I was going through.

"I need you to calm down Freed. Porlyushica said that for the next few weeks you need to not freak out, okay?" Laxus stroked my hair, causing me to be able to breathe a little more, but I was still in full panic mode.

"How am I supposed to stay calm when I go to sleep and I'm perfectly fine and then I wake up and suddenly it's gone and I'M A GOD DAMN GIRL LAXUS." I was the one lashing out at everyone now, but how else was I supposed to react when I just woke up without a penis, suddenly owning the body of a pregnant women? There was no other logical way to react to be honest. If I had just been okay with the fact that I was no longer in the body I had always known, I would not be able to consider myself sane. It was only healthy to freak out over something as important as this sex change.

"Freed..." neither of them seemed to know what to say. Laxus managed to get my name past his lips, but Bickslow was just sitting there with his mouth opening and closing slowly, just like when he first learned I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do…


End file.
